Am I Doomed To Be Alone(Pokémon version)
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: This is the Pokémon version of my KND story. I'm going to have it vary from the original.
1. Bio

Name: Erika

Numbuh: 0.6(formerly), 7(currently)

Looks: Blue-black hair, dark blue eyes, pale.

Age: 9

Personality: Happy, loving, warm(formerly)/cold, lonely, distance, suicidal(currently), smart, active.

Residency: Sector Z treehouse (formerly), Delightful mansion(currently).

Pokémon on hand: Eevee(Rara), Shiny Popplio(Mimi), Togepi(Toto) and Shiny Cutiefly(Fufu).

Signature Pokéball: Love Ball.

Type Specialty: Fairy.

Outfit(forced to wear by Father): A white sailor-like dress with sky blue stripes and a matching scarf with white Mary Jane shoes and pink socks.

Outfit(worn when not in the Delightful Mansion): A blue off the shoulder T-shirt depicts a yellow bear with a red guitar and two white and black lightning bolts is worn on top of a white tank top striped with mauve and green. A denim miniskirt with small amounts of ripped material all over, randomly placed. Including the material that is ripped to reveal a bright red heart under it. A single, tiny button is at the center of the waist band, while two buttons rest on the right side. On her feet are blue and white sneakers worn with black stockings that have big yellow, blue, and red stars randomly placed(Look at Pretty Rhythm Pop Stones: Guitar Bear T-Shirt, Heart Denim Mini Skirt and Colorful Star Tights & Sneakers).

Relations: Classified

KND position: Bubble Master/medic

Sector: Z(formerly), V(currently)

Weapon: B.U.B.B.L.E.W.A.N.D(Bubbling Utility Best Blasts Losers Expending Wicked Awesome Node Devices).

History: Not much is known about Erika's family except her mother supposedly died while she on a cruise when Erika was three. From then to the age five, her father neglect her and left her alone. She had received an Eevee and a Popplio at age three. One day, she is found crying by a young boy named David. He helps and introduces her to his friends; Bruce, Ashley, Lenny and Constance. The six of them become close friends and they encourage her to enlist in KND. She does and is given the title of KND operative Numbuh 0.6 and is placed in Sector Z. For five years, they work at fighting against the adults and become the best Sector of the KND. However, the mission to Father's mansion was the mission that ended Erika's happiness. Her team is captured and permanently Delightfulized by Father, while she manages to escape. The only things she has left of them are their Pokémon partners. She is stationed on Moonbase for a while before being transferred to Sector V and given the new title of Numbuh 7. She hides her dark secrets from everyone, fearful of what will happen if they are discovered.

* * *

 **Erika's VA is Alex C** **azares who voices Lily in the dubbed version of Smile Precure.**


	2. When Food Attacks

**Operation N.O-P.O.W.U.H:**

 **N** ew

 **O** rder

 **P** ulverize

 **O** pposition

 **W** ithout

 **U** tilizing

 **H** amsters

 **Going in a different direction with this story. Also, this is going to be an anime version, so all of the characters will be in anime-style.**

* * *

My Pov

We were under attack by the Parent Teacher Organization Eradicating Youngsters. It was hard to figure out which one of them to attack. I finally looked down at my Eevee, Rara.

"Rara, use Hyper Voice!" I said. Sylvie let out a loud scream, causing several blue rings to shoot out. The attack manage to hit and stun them. "Guys, now's your chance!" Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 ordered their Shiny Absol, Munchlax, Audino, Loudred and Lillipup to attack. Soon, we managed to get rid of the adults.

"Great job, team!" Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 5's Lillipup, Hound, started barking.

"What's wrong, boy?" Numbuh 5 asked. Hound started glowing. His body grew bigger until the light faded, revealing Hound had evolved into Herdier. I pointed my PokéDex, which was a pastel pink, at Hound.

 _"Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Lillipup. Its dense black fur grows continuously. The high cost of keeping its hard fur properly groomed makes this a troublesome Pokémon to train. This Pokémon obeys its master's orders faithfully. However, it refuses to listen to anything said by a person it doesn't respect."_ the PokéDex said.

"Hound finally evolved into Herdier!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 5 wrapped her arms around Hound's neck and he licked her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, boy!" Numbuh 5 said. We all started cleaning up the mess left by the attack and Numbuh 1 started chewing Numbuh 2 out for using a plain rubber band instead of using a 2x4 technology weapon. Numbuh then showed us the treehouse's power supply. Hamsters. We roughly three hundred hamsters that powered our whole treehouse. Suddenly, all the hamsters stampeded past us and disappeared from the treehouse.

"Who let all the hamsters out!?" Numbuh yelled.

"I did!" Numbuh 3 said in her usual cheerful tone.

"What? Why?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Hamster Holiday!" Numbuh 3 answered.

"Come on. What's the worst that could happen?"Numbuh 5 asked. Almost a split second later, a large elderly woman broke through a wall in the treehouse.

"THAT could happen!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

"Oh! What skinny children! Gramma Stuffum will fix that!" the woman said. She took out a large pot and pulled our a large amount of gunk with a spoon. She flung it to the floor and it took the form of monsters made of disgusting food. They would grab each of us, including our Pokémon, and force us to eat them, causing all of us to get huge.

"My stomach hurts so much!" I cried.

"There. You're all nice and fat!" Gramma Stuffum said. Just then, a live and two onions jumped from behind her.

"Gramma Stuffum! We've got a problem! That kid and his Munchlax aren't slowing down!" the liver said. I weakly looked over to see Numbuh 2 and Munchlax devouring the monsters like they were nothing.

Get those two out of here! Their appetites are outrageous!" Gramma Stuffum exclaimed.

"I don't think so! Munchlax, Crunch 'em!" Numbuh 2 said. Munchlax began taking large chomps outeart of the monsters until they were all gone. "Now Headbutt!" Munchlax rammed into Gramma Stuffum, causing her to fall onto Numbuh 2's Rubber-band Slingshot. Numbuh 2 pulled the lever, sending Gramma Stuffum and her veggies flying toward the Delightful Mansion. After cleaning up the mess, we all under went some intense exercise to get back down to our slim figures and from our Pokémon to get back to their proper weight. I decided to sleep on the couch in the treehouse living room instead of going home. Numbuh 3's Audino, Audrey, gave me a blanket.

"Night night Numbuh 7! Night night Rara!" Numbuh 3 said. I pulled the blanket closer to me and curled up on the couch. Rara curled up next to me.

"Vee..." Rara cooed. I patted her head.

"You miss them too, huh?" I asked. I sat up and went through my pockets. I pulled out a Heavy Ball, a Fast Ball, a Moon Ball, a Friend Ball and a Level Ball. Unlike ours, I could see inside Pokéballs and see the Pokémon inside them. I looked to see Aggron, Gallade, Nimbus, Beedrill and Bunny. The five of them looked up at me with sadness in their eyes. "I know. You guys miss your true partners." Aggron belonged to Bruce, Gallade belonged to David, Nimbus belonged to Ashley, Beedrill belonged to Lenny and Bunny belonged to Constance. They had given them to be in exchange for my Cubone, Espurr, Skitty, Doduo and Blue Flower Flabébé who had all been Delightfulized with my team. Aggron had been a Lairon, Gallade had been a Kirlia, Nimbus had been a Swablu, Beedrill had been a Weedle and Bunny had been a Buneary when I got them.

"Eevee..." Rara whimpered. I stroked her fur and understood she was sad.

"I miss them too Rara. I miss them more and more each day. These past two years have been hard. On all of us." I said. Rara laid back down and I rubbed her back.

"Vee vee..." Rara whimpered. I started to feel tears coming to my eyes. I rubbed my eyes trying to stop the tears but couldn't. I just sobbed. Rara licked my cheek, in hopes of calming me down. It helped a little, but not much. I laid back down, clutching the blanket and Sector Z's Pokémon to me. I tried my best to sleep, but like every night for the past two years, it was a wasted effort.

* * *

David's Pov

I tossed and turned, but for some reason I couldn't sleep. I sat up and looked at my siblings, who were all sound asleep. I disconnected my mind from them and carefully got out of bed. I decided to walk around the mansion to see if that would help. As I walk through the mansion, I kept feeling this sadness and it bothered me. Why did I feel sad?

 _"Maybe because Erika is sad and you feel guilty about causing her pain."_

I turned around, but didn't see anyone. Who was that? I shook my head and headed back to my room. I carefully climbed into bed and reconnected my mind with the others.


	3. Monster Lice

**Operation: L.I.C.E.:**

 **L** ice

 **I** nterrupt

 **C** heese

 **E** ating

* * *

My Pov

I was currently with Numbuh 5. And where we were was in my 'home' on a snack run. Rara and Hound were running close behind us.

"Numbuh 5, remind me why we didn't just go to the deli around the corner from the treehouse?" I asked, afraid of getting caught.

"Because, things taste better when you take 'em from the Delightful Chumps." Numbuh 5 said.

"Sure, but keep in mind that if I'm caught, I'll be grounded into all of eternity!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Numbuh 5's got your back." Numbuh 5 assured. We hurried through the hallways making many turns until we passed one hall and came face-to-face with the Delightful Children.

"Dear me. If it isn't Numbuh 5 from the illustrious Kids Next Door with our little sister, Erika or should we say...Numbuh 7? We don't recall giving Erika premission to invite anyone into our humble home. Sir Toasty will have to chastise you both." the DCFDTL said.

"Time to toast Kids Next Door!" Sir Toasty exclaimed. Me and Numbuh 5 returned our Pokémon. Numbuh 5 grabbed a fire extinguisher that was placed not too far from us and pointed it at them.

"Don't move." Numbuh 5 warned.

"You think a fire extinguisher is going to help you?" the DCFDTL asked, annoyed.

"Hold on." Numbuh 5 whispered to me. I didn't question her. I grabbed on to her and she pointed the extinguisher hoes down, propelling us in the air and over the Delightful Children. We broke into a run.

"Get them Sir Toasty!" the DCFDTL exclaimed. I could hear the firey knight chasing after us. As we got close to the door, a metal door started sliding down. Numbuh 5 threw the extinguisher and stopped the door from closing. We both slid under the metal door.

"Numbuh 5, your hat!" I exclaimed. She touched her head and then quickly grabbed it.

"Adios Delightful Dorks." Numbuh 5 said.

* * *

DCFDTL's Pov

We heard Numbuh 5 through the door. We smirked as we held her real hat.

"Adios Kids Next Door." we all said. We snickered at the thought of of what was in store for them. Then we all looked at each other. "Although, I do feel bad for our little sister. Well, this will teach her a lesson."

* * *

My Pov

We finally made it back to the treehouse.

"Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 7's got the goods." Numbuh 5 opened her backpack and took out the bag of tortilla chips.

"Tortilla chips. Complements of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Dig in." I said. I poured the chips into several bowls, and pulled the string and cheese came from a large container. We all started chowing down and so did our Pokémon.

"Why didn't you just go to the deli around the corner?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Like I told Numbuh 7, chips taste better when you take 'em from those Delightful Chumps." Numbuh 5 said. Just as she was about to bite into a cheese-covered chip, she started to furiously scratch her head. Then, her hat began expanding. Then, a giant bug burst from the hat and scampered off into a different part of the treehouse.

"That was funny! Do it again." Numbuh 3 said, giddy as can be.

"What was that Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Lice, and not just any kind. These Lice are hungry for hair!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. Most of the hair that covered Numbuh 5's scalp had been eaten away.

"Wait'll I get my hands on that bug! I'm gonna-!" Numbuh 5 fumed.

"Gosh Numbuh 5! You look so... funny! Wait here. I'm gonna go get my camera." Numbuh 3 said, going to her room. I picked up what was left of Numbuh 5's hat. That's when I noticed something was different about it. Being part of Sector Z had made me very observant. Plus, Numbuh 5 had lent me her hat to cover my head and face when I was out past curfew and battling the DCFDTL. It was then I realized that this wasn't her hat.

"Numbuh 5, this isn't your hat! Those Delightful Brats must have switched it before the door closed with this lice-infested one." I said. Numbuh 5 confirmed this. That's when a piercing scream echoed from another part of the treehouse.

"Easy Numbuh 2. It's not that surprising." Numbuh 1 said.

"That wasn't me." Numbuh 2 said.

"That came from Numbuh 3's room!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. We hurried to her room and found that the giant lice had partially to almost completely devoured all of her plush toys. Audrey was trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Numbuh 3. We'll get you some new toys." Numbuh 1 said.

"Toys? I don't want toys. I WANT REVENGE!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, fire burning in her eyes.

"We need to get out of here before the lice find us." I said.

"I think they already found us!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. We saw hundreds of baby lice eating away at Numbuh 3's stuffed animals.

"W-W-What do we do now?" Numbuh 2 asked, shaking.

"Follow my lead." Numbuh 1 said. "RUN!" He and Absol bolted out the door. We all soon followed after them. When we got back to the snack room, we slammed the door shut. All of us blocked it with our bodies. That's when a large lice came out and lunged at us. Out of fear, Numbuh 2 threw a bowl of nacho cheese on it. What happened next, could only be described as the scene from the 'Wizard of Oz' where the Wicked Witch of the West melted. We filled large containers with cheese. In order to fill the treehouse and get all of the lice, we had to go to the source and press the panic button.

"Alright team. Move out!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. As we made our way, we lost Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4. Soon, only me, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 made it to the source. Numbuh 1 ran from the button, but the first lice, now giant and mutated, popped out of the floor. It grabbed him, but since he had no hair, it threw him and Absol to the side and grabbed Numbuh 5 and Hound.

"Numbuh 7, it's up to you!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. I thought and remembered the maneuver Numbuh 5 used in the Delightful mansion. I copied the movement and headed to the button. I was mere inches away, when I felt a sharp yank on my hair. The gigantic lice was starting to eat my hair. I looked at Rara.

"Rara, use Swift on my hair!" I said. She nodded. She shot stars from her tail and cut the hair the lice didn't have a hold of. I lunged forward and slammed my fist on the button. The entire treehouse filled with cheese. The very next day, we pulled the switcharoo the DCFDTL had pulled with Numbuh 5's hat with Lenny's helmet and just like with Numbuh 5's hat, the helmet was infested with lice. It took a while to clean both the treehouse and our Pokémon's fur.


	4. A Fairy & A Dinosaur

**Operation: Z.O.O.:**

 **Z** oologically

 **O** bsessed

 **O** ctogenarian

* * *

My Pov

I was currently at the Sector V treehouse, helping out. We had heard the doorbell ring, so Numbuh 1 went downstairs to see who it was. After a while, he came back upstairs.

"Who was at the door Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Some crazy old woman wanting us to come to her stupid kids zoo." Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 5 hates zoos." Numbuh 5 said. I had only been to a zoo once or twice when I was little.

"Say, Numbuh 7. How's you Egg doing?" Numbuh 4 asked. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a plain, white-pink Egg. It was glowing slightly.

"It could hatch any day now." I said.

"Looks like." Numbuh 5 said.

"I wonder what it will be..." Numbuh 2 wondered.

"Whatever it is, it'll be a new friend!" Numbuh 3 said.

"And a new teammate." Numbuh 1 added. Numbuh 4 then asked Numbuh 1 what type of tool to use on a nail(which really shouldn't have been hard to decide)when Numbuh 1 suddenly keeled over. That's when I felt something hit me in my butt. I felt drowsy and fell asleep. I woke up and saw I was in a cage. I rubbed my head and then felt something on my ear. I looked and saw some kind of tag with the number 7 on it.

"Where are we?" I asked, dazed. I looked and saw other cages filled with kids. What was this place?

"It looks like we're in a zoo! A zoo for kids!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. That's when I heard an all too familiar unison of voices. I looked and saw the DCFDTL in the next cage.

"Brilliant deduction Kids Next Dumb." the DCFDTL said. I noticed that Ashley had a purple tag on her ear.

"Hah! It's about time someone put you Delightful Children From Down The Lane in a cage a long time ago." Numbuh 4 said.

"You mean like... yourself?" the DCFDTL asked.

"Oh, right. I hate it when they do that!" Numbuh 4 huffed. That's when an old woman with a tail came into view. She began telling us about why she started a children's zoo, listed the different 'habitats' and that she was going to feed me and my team to the school bully. I heard the DCFDTL laughing.

"Bon Appétit, Kids Next Door." the DCFDTL said, smirking. I glared at them.

"There's not much time until 2:00. Kids Next Door, spread out!" Numbuh 1 instructed. There wasn't much point introduces trying to look for a way out. Without any 2x4 technology or weapons, any hopes of breaking out of this cage were pretty slim. After a few failed attempts, everyone stopped. "All right. Well, now I suggest that now we... panic!" Everyone but me and Numbuh 5 started yelling and running around the cage. I glanced over at the DCFDTL and saw them shaking their heads. This was one of the once-in-a-blue-moon moments I was with them mentally. I gripped the bars and pressed my forehead against them. That's when my powers decided to kick in, because the next thing I knew, my face met the dirt.

"Numbuh 7, you got out!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"Numbuh 7, try and find the keys to the cages. I took out a Love Ball.

"Rara, help me out!" I said. Rara appeared in a pink light surrounded by pink hearts. We hurried to try and find the keys. We had looked everywhere but found nothing. "Okay. Let's head back to the others and figure something else out." Just before we could back, there would be a loud thump followed by the ground shaking. Little by little, the thumping and shaking got more intense and louder. Soon, an enraged Tyrantrum came into view. It looked at us and charged toward us. I grabbed Rara and jumped out of the way just in time. It looked down at us.

"Vee!" Rara exclaimed, wriggling free and using Shadow Ball on Tyrantrum. It then focused on her.

"Rara, run!" I screamed. But she didn't. She fought against Tyrantrum. All Tyrantrum did was use Crunch and Rock Slide and severely injured Rara.

"Veeeeeee!" Rara cried. Tyrantrum them used its tail to slam Rara over to me and charged toward me. But I didn't pay attention. My focus was on my badly injured Eevee.

"Rara... this is all MY fault! I never trained you or battled so you could get stronger. It's just like with David and the others. I didn't try and now they're gone! I didn't try with you and now you're seriously hurt! I'm so sorry!

"Vee vee..." Rara whimpered. An appendage sprouted from her mane and wrapped around me arm. Then her body glowed blue and her shape began to change. After the glow faded, she had changed into a pink Pokémon. "Veon!"

"Rara..." I said, completely shocked at what happened. I pointed my PokéDex at her.

 _"Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon_ _and the evolved form of Eevee. Its ribbon-like feelers give off an aura that weakens hostility in its prey, causing them to let down their guard. Then it attacks. It wraps its ribbon-like feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her."_ the PokéDex said. She finally evolved into Sylveon. Tyrantrum roared and charged toward us.

"Rara, use Attract." She winked, causing several hearts to swirl around her before swirling around Tyrantrum and causing it to become infatuated. "Now, Draining Kiss." Rara jumped up and kissed Tyrantrum, draining him of all his and knocking him out. All of her injuries were completely healed. "Come on, girl. Let's get going." We hurried back to the cages.

"Numbuh 7, you're back. Who's that?" Numbuh said, looking at Rara.

"It's Rara." I said.

"Yay! Rara finally evolved!" Numbuh 3 cheered. I looked at the cages and then at Rara's feelers.

"Rara. Wrap your feelers around the bars of the cages and pull." I said. Rara wrapped two feelers around the bars of each cages. She began to pull and pull until the bars gave and fell off the cages. Everyone slowly stepped out of their respective cages.

"Thank you very much... Kids Next Door." the DCFDTL said, angrily at first, but then calmly.

"You... are... welcome?" Numbuh 1 said, confused.

"Now... if you don't mind, we _and_ our little sister will be leaving." the DCFDTL said. They Ashley and Bruce grabbed my arm and pulled me along with them. I mentally groaned and waved good-bye. Rara followed behind me. They pushed me into the front of the limo with the driver. We drove back to the mansion. It turned out that they faked their capture and hired that woman to capture and get rid Sector V. Thankfully, Numbuh 2 called me later on to tell me they and the other kids got out. I didn't make any eye-contact with those Delightful Snobs all throughout dinner. I took a bath, brushed my teeth, changed into my new nightdress, which was a pale blue-white slightly ruffled dress with a piece of ruffled material covering the top of the chest. The sleeves were in two layers, and sewn at the top are three rows of sky-blue spheres(Look at PriPara; Sophie Jellyfish Coord, dress only). I got under the covers and turned off my light. I looked at the picture on my nightstand. It was a picture of my eighth birthday. It was the first birthday I had celebrated since my mom disappeared. Sector Z had thrown me a surprise party.

"Good night Bruce, good night Ashley, good night Lenny, good night Connie and good night David." I said, full of melancholy. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I snuggled under the covers, with Rara and Sector Z's Pokémon(still in their Pokéballs)curled up next to me. I hoped to at least get a good night sleep for the first time in almost two years.


	5. A New Life is Born

**Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.:**

 **G** etting

 **R** eally

 **O** ld

 **W** ill

 **U** pset

 **P** lans

* * *

My Pov

I was walking home from school when it started raining. I took out and opened my umbrella and held it over me. Rara was trying to stay under the umbrella next to me. I got home and heard some talking from the other room. Father was talking to the DCFDTL.

"Now, I want you, my Delightful Children, to go back and destroy those pesky Kids Next Door!" Father yelled.

"Yes Father. May we please borrow the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine? Pretty please?" the DCFDTL asked, politely.

"Fine, but there better not be one scratch on it when you're done." Father warned.

"Yes, Father." the DCFDTL said. My eyes widen in fear. I dropped my umbrella and bolted to Numbuh 1's house. Rara was running as fast as me. I practically almost went through the door as I bolted pass Numbuh 1's parents and hurried into the treehouse. I burst into the main room, confusing my team.

"Kids Next Door, get ready for a battle!" I exclaimed.

"Numbuh 7, what's wrong?!" Numbuh 1 asked, shocked by my panic.

"The DCFDTL enlisted some help Father and they're on their way here!" I said. That's when I heard their haunting voices.

"Knock, knock..." the DCFDTL called. A large, metal tentacle busted through the door. What followed seemed like hours, but was really mere minutes, was the destruction of Sector V's treehouse and the DCFDTL turned Numbuh 1 into an adult. By the end of it, I was back at the Delightful Mansion and locked in my room like a prisoner. I left all my Pokémon with Sector V in case Father tried to Delightfulize them. I just sat on the floor, holding my knees and crying. Just like before, I lost people I cared about. I looked at the large mirror that towered over me. I just looked at myself.

 _"How pathetic."_ a voice mocked. I looked around before seeing my reflection smirk and stand up. My reflection warped into a Delightfulized version of myself, with the same sky-blue eyes the DCFDTL had. _"You truly are a pathetic child. Unable to save and protect any kids, especially those who are the most precious to you."_

"Shut up..." I said in a low voice.

 _"What good are you if you can't even protect your own team? How can you call yourself a Kids Next Door operative when all you do is push away from your life? All you is hide in the shadows of lies."_ the reflection continued.

"Shut up!" I said, louder and more audiable.

 _"Then again, with what you really are, I don't blame you for wanting to hide."_ the reflection said, laughing.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed. I pounded on the mirror until it shattered into hundreds of shards. I shielded myself with my arms as several shards cut my arms. I burst into tears. Not because I was bleeding, but because the hallucination of my reflection was right. I was pathetic. I couldn't save or protect anyone. I looked at my arms, seeing the cuts heal and not leaving any scars. That's when something pounced on me. I looked and saw Rara.

"Sylveon." Rara said.

"Rara, what are you doing here?" I asked. That's when I heard commotion coming from the living room. I opened my door and heard things more clearly. It was Sector V fighting with the DCFDTL. I ran down the stairs and saw them playing tug-of-war with the age-changing cigar, changing from seniors, to teenagers then into babies. That's when I ran to them and yanked the cigar out of their hands. Then they all started bawling. I zapped all of them back to their old selves. Bruce snatched the cigar from my hand.

"Enough! This ends now! Once we've set the age dial to zero, you'll disappear forever! Except you, Erika. When we change you, we'll make you a newborn so Father can raise you again. The **right** way." the DCFDTL said, pointing the device at us. However, an ice cream truck drove through a window. It was Numbuh 1!

"Numbuh 5, remind me to hand out free ice cream after I take care of these creeps. And Numbuh 7, when this is all over, you're going to be moving into the treehouse so you don't have to live here anymore." Numbuh 1 said.

"You got it Mr. Uno!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"That's Numbuh 1 to you." Then he turned his attention to the DCFDTL. "Alright, you brats. Gimme that device!" Numbuh 1 demanded.

"Why would we give it to you?" the DCFDTL asked.

"Because I'm an adult and goody-goody kids like you have to obey adults. So, gimme." Numbuh 1 demanaded again. They looked at each other.

"No fair!" the DCFDTL whined, handing Numbuh 1 the device.

"Who said life was fair?" Numbuh 1 asked. That's when a light clapping echoed through the room. We all looked to see Father.

"Bravo, Mr. Uno. You managed to outwit a bunch of children. Question is; do you have what it takes to play with the big boys?!" Father exclaimed. This was the toughest battle I had fought in a long time. Numbuh 1 managed to knock Father into the fireplace and blocked it with the piano.

"Guys, we need to help Numbuh 1!" I exclaimed. We all hurried to Numbuh 1's aid.

"I hate crudy pianos! I wish they'd all just blow-" Numbuh 4 said, but was cut off by Father's fire blasting through the piano. Numbuhs 3 and 4 were thrown into the ice cream truck, Numbuhs 2 and 5 were thrown toward the DCFDTL and me and Numbuh 1 were blasted into a wall.

"Bravo Mr. Uno. You now have my full attention!" Father exclaimed. Father shot multiple fireballs at us, but when he struck Numbuh 3 and 4's ice cream, the flames evaporated.

"That's it! Numbuh 1, Ice is his weakness!" I said.

"Guys, over here now!'" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. Numbuh 5 and 2 ran over to us. "Grab every single bit of ice cream in this truck. Kids Next Door, battle stations!" We each sounded off.

"7!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!" We tossed ice cream after ice cream at Father, weakening him until he became enrage and regained his strength.

"I'm tired of dealing with you brats! Umbreon, deal with them!" Father yelled. Umbreon seemingly appeared from the shadows.

"Rara, get ready." I said. She jumped in front of me.

"You think you can beat me?" Father asked.

"I don't think. I know." I said.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" Umbreon shot multiple black balls of energy from in front of its head at Rara.

"Jump then use Attract." I said. Rara jumped, dodging the attack. She wink and infatuated Umbreon. "Now, use Hyper Voice." She let out a loud cry, knocking Umbreon into a wall and knocking him unconscious. Numbuh 1 managed to find an ice cream tank and covered Father in ice cream, weakening him entirely. Numbuh 2 handed Numbuh 1 the age-changing cigar.

"What're you gonna do with it? Numbuh 2 asked.

"I know exactly what to do with it." Numbuh 1 said. He at first pointed it at the DCFDTL, who then shook in fear. He then turned it to himself and changed back to a 10 year old. "Alright, Delightful Children From Down The Lane. If you or your father ever want your butt kicked, you know where to find us. Come on guys. Let's go home." We went back to what remained of our treehouse. It took a while, but we rebuilt it and, true to his word, Numbuh 1 moved me into the treehouse. Maybe this time I could keep my team safe. One day, while all of us were relaxing, Audrey came running in with my Egg, which was glowing even more than before.

"Audino! Audino!" Audrey cried. We all looked at my Egg. A crack began to form on the surface. Son, more began to form. Finally, the Egg hatched revealing a pink Pokémon.

"Meeewww!" the newborn Pokémon yawned.

"A Mew! It was a Mew Egg! Numbuh 7 had a Mew Egg the entire time!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. Mew looked at me and its eyes lit up. It reached out for me with its tiny arms. I lifted it out of Audrey's hands and cuddled the tiny Pokémon. And I mean tiny. A normal Mew was 1'4 and my Mew was about 0'8(half the normal height).

"So, what do we do with Mew?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Should we take it to Moonbase? They've been wanting to know about Numbuh 7's Egg since she's had it." Numbuh 4 suggested.

"No! If Moonbase finds out, they'll take Mew away from me!" I cried.

"Besides, Mew's a baby." Numbuh 3 said.

"I think it'll be in both Mew and the Kids Next Door's best interest if Numbuh 7 raises Mew herself." Numbuh 5 said.

"All right. But if Numbuh 274 asks me about the Egg's progress, I won't lie." Numbuh 1 said. I nodded. I took Mew to my room, filled a basin with warm water and gave it a bath. I felt the same connection to Mew that I did to Rara when she first hatched. That I was Mew's mother now. Thing was, Rara was able to defend herself. I didn't think Mew could. I lifted Mew out of the basin and wrapped it in a towel.

"I'll protect you Mew. I promise." I said.


	6. The Lonely Doll

**Operation F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.:**

 **F** acing

 **U** npleasant

 **G** irl's

 **I** nsulting

 **T** aunts

 **I** sn't

 **V** ery

 **E** njoyable

 **Also, Erika makes a new friend.**

* * *

My Pov

It was a nice day out so we all decided to go swmiming at this small shore. My swimsuit was milk white with slightly dark pearl pink lining the top, leg holes and the straps being the same color. I let Sector Z's Pokémon out so they could get some exercise. However, when we arrived, there was a wreckage of a **S.C.A.M.P.E.R.** ( **S** habby **C** amper **A** ctually **M** akes **P** erfect **E** mergency **R** escue-mabob). While the others went to play, me and Mimi, my Popplio made Shiny by failed Delightfulization, swam to the wreckage to look for the pilots. Soon, I found them; Numbuhs 58 and 59.

"Are both of you alright?!" I asked.

"We're fine, Numbuh 7..." Numbuh 58 groaned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were taking Numbuh 203 to decommissioning when he messed with several wires, causing us to crash. Now, he's escaped." Numbuh 59 explained. I threw one arm of each of them over my shoulder and help each of them walk. I then heard the all too familiar screeching voice of the decommissioning officer, Numbuh 86. I saw her along with her Smoochum. Thing about Numbuh 86, she had Pokémon that were either only female with no male counterpart or Pokémon that could only evolve if they were female, like her Shiny Vepsiquen. Just further showing her hatred for boys. Her team consisted of a Shiny Vespiquen, Smoochum, Happiny, Kangaskhan and Bounsweet. I had heard that she found a Latias and treated its wounds and that it decided to stay with her.

"You two! Start lookin' through the wreckage! Numbuh 86 barked.

"Numbuh 7 is already on it." Numbuh said.

"Typical of a boy! Having a girl doin' your job for you!" Numbuh 86 snapped. I came out with the pilots.

"I found them!" I said.

"Good work, Numbuh 7. At least SOMEONE'S doing their job!" Numbuh 86 said. Her Smoochum made a pouty face and placed her small hands on her hips.

"Smooch! Smooch!" Smoochum said. I knew that Numbuh 86 was going to be on the boys like crazy. Suddenly, her ship began taking off. Numbuh 206 hijacked it and flew off. Numbuh 86 barked at the boys to fly after him. I changed into the new outfit Numbuh 3 and 5 had picked out for me. The outfit consisted of a short white dress with a very pale blue and pink floral print is worn with a denim vest. On my feet were pastel pink pumps with a light fuchsia bow on each toe. It came with a pair of pale lilac and lavender striped stockings(Look at Pretty Rhythm Lovely Stones; Twinkle Sugar One Piece and Marshmallow Knee-High Love Pumps). I had returned Sector Z's Pokémon and put their Pokéballs in my pocket.

"Stay on his tail Numbuh 2." Numbuh 1 said. After many twists and turns, we saw where Numbuh 206 was going; the Delightful Mansion.

"Oh no! He's headed for the Delightful Mansion!" I exclaimed.

"Numbuh 206 knows all about the Kids Next Door's plans to infiltrate their headquarters with our best spy! Once he gets there, he'll tell them everything!" Numbuh 86 said. She snapped at Numbuh 4 to fire, but he told her that he had to line up the points of target and missile. She didn't listen and fired anyway. The missile only managed to blow off a tailpiece. The tailpiece then hit the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, causing it to spin out of control and diving down. We all managed to ejected and parachuted down to the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Numbuh 7, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3! We'll track Numbuh 206 on foot."

"What about us?" Numbuh asked, angrily.

"Why don't you three try guarding that dandelion from adult activity. If you can manage to do that." Numbuh 86 asked, mockingly. Numbuh 86 always got on my nerves. She would always give the boy operatives a hard time. The only ones who she didn't seem to snap at were Numbuh 274 (obvious reasons) and a Numbuh 60, Patton. I had this strange feeling she liked him, but wasn't aware of it yet. We snuck up to the mansion and saw Numbuh 206 sneaking through a window. We followed him through the window. We each took a part of the mansion to inspect. I went to my old room. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. I noticed my Sector Z picture on my desk. I hurried, grabbed a small backpack and began filling it with things that were mine. I went back to my search of each room when I heard a creak coming from the attic. I went up to the attic, looking for whatever made that noise. After looking, I saw a strange Pikachu doll. Before I had a chance to do anything, the doll jumped out at me.

"Eek!" I screamed. I looked at the doll and saw it staring at me.

"Kyyuuu..." the doll said. I pointed my PokéDex at the doll.

 _"Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon._ _A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon. If its neck is broken or its rag torn during an attack, it works through the night to patch it."_ the PokéDex said. I looked at Mimikyu. It used one of its claws to reach under its cloth and pulled out a photo. I looked at the photo and saw Mimikyu with my Mom when she was my age.

"Were you one of my mom's Pokémon?" I asked. Mimikyu nodded. Mimikyu wobbled closer and nuzzled its head against my leg. "Do you want to come with me?" Mimikyu jumped up and down like a happy kid who just got their allowance. I took off my pack and opened it. "All right then. Come on." I motioned for Mimikyu to hop in my pack, which it did. I went back downstairs and heard Numbuh 86's voice. I hurried in that direction. I saw she had Numbuh 206 pinned. That's when the bathroom door to reveal the DCFDTL.

"Don't move!" Numbuh 86 yelled.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the DCFDTL asked, confused. She kept yelling at them to put their hands up. When they finally did, Bruce was holding a jar which contained their toenails. I was aware of this, but frankly, I'd seen worse. Of course, Numbuh 86 freaked out. Numbuh 206 kicked her to the DCFDTL. She knocked into them, causing the jar to fly into the air. Rara dove for the jar and caught it, causing it to only bump against the the floor. Numbuh 86 freaked out, despite Rara saving the jar and keeping her from being covered in toenails. Numbuh 206 tried to run, but I blocked his way.

"Out of the way!" Numbuh 206 yelled, sending out his Poochyena.

"You're not going anywhere! Go Mimi!" I said, throwing a Love Ball in the air. My Shiny Popplio appeared in a shower of pink hearts and sparkles.

"Poochyena, Thunder Fang." Numbuh 206 commanded. Electricity form around Poochyena's mouth as it lunged for Mimi.

"Disarming Voice." I said. Mimi released a beam of purple hearts from her mouth in a shrieking voice that hit Poochyena and knocked it out. "Quick! Trap them in a bubble!" Mimi blew a bubble and trapped both of them. "Nice job, Mimi."

"Bwark!" Mimi barked. Suddenly, Mimi began glowing. Her body shift and changed. When the glowing stopped, I saw she had evolved. I pointed my PokéDex at her.

 _"Brionne, the Pop Star Pokémon and the evolved form of Popplio._ _A skillful dancer, it creates a sequence of water balloons as it dances, and briskly bombards its enemies. It cares deeply for its companions. When its Trainer is feeling down, it performs a cheery dance to try and help."_ the PokéDex said. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the DCFDTL behind me. "Uh... hi?" I said, nervously. They bent down and took the jar from Rara.

"Thank you Erika." the DCFDTL said. I got up and walked Numbuh 86 back to the front door. Numbuh 5 and 3 joined me and we saw the boys.

"One fugitive, wrapped up and ready to go." Numbuh 1 said.

"That's impossible! There's no way I'm letting you take credit for my capture!" Numbuh 86 snapped. Numbuh 86 grabbed Numbuh 206 and dragged him outside to a ship. Wait, that looked like Numbuh 362's.

"Wait, we all helped out on this. Boys and girls." Numbuh 5 said.

"Don't worry, Numbuh 5. I'll make sure you, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 7 get credit." Numbuh 86 said.

"We don't want it unless the boys get credit too." I said.

"Suit yourselves. Oh, by the way Numbuh 7, you're needed on Moonbase." Numbuh 86 said. I handed my pack to Numbuh 3 and whispered to Numbuh 1. "The real Numbuh 206 is upstairs trapped in a bubble. Hurry before he escapes. I hopped in the ship with Numbuh 86. "Watch everyone until I get back?"

"Of course!" Numbuh 3 said. We got Moonbase and it turned out it hadn't been Numbuh 206 the boys had caught, but Numbuh 362, Rachel, who had gone to steal the DCFDTL'S plans. Thankfully, Numbuh 86 had taken credit for the capture and was be chewed out by Numbuh 362. After being, informed of a mole in the enemy camp and how we were going to meet up with them in a few days, I went back to the treehouse. After a couple of days, I added Mimikyu to my team and nicknamed him Yuyu.


	7. Return of Numbuh 04

**Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R:**

 **U** nusual

 **N** ew

 **D** efector

 **E** agerly

 **R** eveals

 **C** offee

 **O** peration's

 **V** ital

 **E** nemy

 **R** elevance

* * *

My Pov

Well, we were all going to die. We had been chained to an iceberg by the DCFDTL. Now, we were about to be knocked into subzero temperature water to either drown or freeze.

"Alright team. We can get out of this. Don't lose hope." Numbuh 1 said.

"Oh, no problem. Because Numbuh 5 gave up hope a long time ago!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. We all struggled to break free, but it was no use. Well, this was how I was going to go out. I thought back on my choice of having never told anyone about what happened to Sector Z. Now, they'll be stuck in those Delightful prisons forever. The DCFDTL's ship rose to our level.

"Well, well, well. It looks like this is it, Kids Next Doom. What do you say we break the ice?" the DCFDTL said. The two flails attached to ship began to swing rapidly. I shut my eyes, hoping the flails killed me before the freezing water could. Suddenly, the flails stopped. I could hear the DCFDTL from the outside and noticed Lenny's voice was absent.

"Lenny, what are you doing?" the DCFDTL asked.

"Uh... Activating the hammer whacky thing?" Lenny said, confused.

"That's not the hammer whacky thing! That's the-" The DCFDTL said, before the rockets turned upward and shot the ship upward. Well, Lenny's mistake saved us.

"Anyone bring a 2x4 technology chain cutter?" Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 2 cut us free and we flew off in the **C.O.O.L.B.U.S.(C** arries **O** peratives **O** verhead **L** uxuriously **\- B** oasts **U** nbeatable **S** peed **)**. "Steady as she goes, Numbuh 2. I don't want anymore surprises until we get home." But, we were in for a surprise. Numbuh 35 had flew after us and told us Global Command wanted us on Moonbase. Pronto. Numbuh 2 piloted the **C.O.O.L.B.U.S.** to the Moonbase. "Kids Next Door operatives 1 through 5 and 7 reporting for duty."

"At ease, guys. And welcome to Moonbase. As I'm sure you've heard we have a spy in the enemy camp." Numbuh 274 said.

"Only rumors." Numbuh 1 replied.

"Well, they're true. I want you to share our top secret files with him." Numbuh 274 said. Chad handed Numbuh 1 a plank-fashion briefcase with a bike chain and several locks attached to it.

"I understand." Numbuh 1 took the case. "So, who's the mole?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I am." a familiar monotone voice said. I froze. The person stepped out of the shadows to reveal Lenny. Lenny took off his helmet, revealing his hair was neatly combed and he wore a mouthpiece, which is why his speech sounded funny. Numbuh 4 tackled him to the ground, grabbing Lenny's jacket and shirt with his mouth like a rabid dog. Me, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 274 ran and tried to pull Numbuh 4 off him.

"Numbuh 4, stand down! I said... stand down!" Numbuh 274 commanded. We finally managed to pull Numbuh 4 off Lenny. I helped Lenny to his feet.

"Thank you, Erika." Lenny said.

"Are you nuts?! He's one of the crudy Delightful Children!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

"He was undercover, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 274 said.

"Correct. I've saved your lives countless times." Lenny scowled.

"He's right Numbuh 4. We wouldn't have survived that iceberg if hadn't been for Lenny." I said. I was unknowingly gripping onto Lenny's arm.

"Yeah, well... I still don't like it." Numbuh 4 said. Lenny looked at me with a blank stare.

"Um... Erika? You can let go of my arm now." Lenny said. I let go quickly, feeling a flustered to have gripped his arm like that. Lenny explained that he had a plan to cut off the DCFDTL coffee supply. My heart was pounding a bit. Could Lenny actually be back to normal, or at least getting there? I felt Chad grab my shoulder. He leaned in close whispered in my ear.

"Numbuh 7, I would highly advise you sit this mission out." Numbuh 274 whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just highly advise it." He repeated.

"I'll be fine." I said. I followed everyone to the chopper we'd use. We traveled aways across the ocean before coming to the Coffee Drilling Rig. I had been aware of this place for a while and knew this is where the Delightful Children got their coffee. As we got closer the others, along with Lenny, impersonated the DCFDTL and very well too. However, the boss in charge of the rig was on to us and ordered his men to attack.

"They're on to us! Do you guys happen to have a Plan B?" Lenny asked.

"The Kids Next Door always have a Plan B." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 1 slammed his fist down on the Plan B button. The chopper broke in two, revealing our real transportation vehicle, the **S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D.(S** uper **U** nderwater **B** oat **S** wims **T** errifically **A** round **N** autical **D** efenses **A** nd **R** arely **D** ecompresses **)**. We went underwater to avoid any attacks. "Run silent, run deep Numbuh 2."

"Aye aye, Captain." Numbuh 2 replied

"Numbuh 5, you've got a 5 minute window to cap that coffee." Numbuh 1 informed her. Numbuh 5 suit up to go out into the ocean.

"I'm on it." Numbuh 5 assured. I sat behind Lenny. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Could he be coming back to his senses? If so, then maybe the others would too. I felt Beedrill trying to break out of his Pokéball, wanting to get to Lenny. I gripped Beedrill's Friend Ball. Rara wrapped one of her feelers around the ball and tried to calm Beedrill down. I gently tapped Lenny on the shoulder. He half-turned.

"Yes, Erika?" Lenny asked.

"Um... How do I ask you this...? Are you... okay?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm perfectly fine." Lenny answered, nonchalantly.

"No. What I mean is-" I said, but was cut off by Numbuh 3.

"Hey! Who ordered coffee?" Numbuh 3 asked. Lenny looked and his eyes grew wide.

"That's not coffee. It's a delightful depth charge!" Lenny exclaimed.

"Wow! You really know a lot about coffee-based weaponry." Numbuh 1 said, amazed.

"Why thank you. The science behind-" Lenny began, but was cut iff by he charge going off, causing an impact against the **S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D.** and then a second one on the other side. Soon, multiple charges were being launched at us. One knocked me out of my seat, but Lenny grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. "I've got you." I blushed a little. This was the closest I'd been to Lenny since he and the others had been Delightfulized.

"We're taking on too much water! I've gotta take her up." Numbuh 2 said. As we rose to the surface, Numbuh 5 had been forced out into the ocean. We surfaced and we're immediately surrounded. We were forced on to the rig and we're confronted by the boss, Cuppa Joe.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Kids Next Door. It seems the Delightful Children overestimated your abilities!" Cuppa Joe snapped. Lenny scoffed at his comment.

"We're the best there is." Lenny said

"Do I know you?" Cuppa Joe asked. He must not have recognized Lenny without his helmet.

"Not really, but let me introduce myself." Lenny said. Lenny lunged at Cuppa Joe, but he was running on so much coffee, he zipped out of the way, causing Lenny to hit the ground. I ran to him. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay Lenny. You did what you could." I said.

"She's right mate. You did what you could." Numbuh 4 said. Suddenly, a large spout of coffee erupted from a pipe and with was Numbuhs 5 and a Shiny Starmie. Her glass helmet had broken and she was now hyped up on coffee. She faced off against Cuppa Joe and managed to trap him in whipped cream, but ended sick from the caffeine rush. We hurried to her. Cuppa Joe broke free from the whipped cream and grabbed me. He jerked me so hard, Beedrill's Friend Ball fell out of my pocket. It opened and Beedrill popped out.

"Beedrill!" I yelled. Beedrill tried to fly away, but he was shot down by Cuppa Joe's men. Lenny ran and caught him before he hit the ground.

* * *

Lenny's Pov

I looked at Erika's Beedrill. It was hurt pretty bad. It looked up at me and had very sad look in its eyes. Erika broke free from Cuppa Joe and the others handled him.

"Lenny, is Beedrill okay?" Erika asked, worried.

"I... I don't know. It looks really hurt." I said.

"Lenny, I'm so sorry. I tried my best to take care of Weedle. He evolved shortly after you and the others were Delightfulized." Erika said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"This Beedrill is your Weedle, Lenny." Erika answered. I looked at Beedrill and an image of me and a baby Weedle flashed through my mind.

"Now that we're rid of the boss, let's get out of here before the Delightful Children get here." Numbuh 4 said. I heard the monotone voices of my siblings.

"Silly Kids Next Door. We've been here all along." the DCFDTL said.

"You don't scare us, Delightful Dorks!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"Oh really?" A large part of the coffee rig turned into a large robot. "Now do we scare you?" the DCFDTL asked.

"Y-yes." Numbuh 2 said, shaking.

"No! Because we have a little surprise of our own." Numbuh 1 said. He gestured to me, but I was frozen. I held Beedrill as more images and memories started flooding back to me. I remember who I really am. I'm Lenny Forbes, Numbuh 0.4 of Sector Z. I was part of the Kids Next Door. And this Beedrill... was my Weedle fully evolved.

"Lenny?!" the DCFDTL exclaimed.

"Ha! In your face Delightful Losers! Your boy Lenny here double-crossed you!" Numbuh 4 mocked. I fell to my knees and cried out in pain as my head started thumping so much I thought it would burst.

* * *

My Pov

A bright light cloaked Lenny. Everyone had to cover their eyes to not go blind from the brightness. The light dimmed then finally faded. I looked at Lenny and saw he had changed. He was in his Sector Z clothes. I cautiously walked over to him and touched his shoulder. His hand shot foward and grabbed my wrist. He turned and looked up at me, showing his mouthpiece was gone and that his eyes were back to their original dark brown. Beedrill was fluttering his wings rapidly in excitement.

"Numbuh 0.6? Where are we?" Lenny asked. I jumped on him and hugged him.

"Numbuh 0.4! You're back!" I exclaimed. Rara jumped on Lenny and Beedrill too.

"Lenny, what is the meaning of this?!" the DCFDTL exclaimed, shocked and angry at what just happened.

"Who in the world are you four?" Lenny asked.

"We are your siblings and we demand that you steal the Kids Next Door Sooper Top Secret files as we planned." the DCFDTL demanded.

"I'd never steal from the Kids Next Door or do anything to betray them!" Lenny snapped. However, Cuppa Joe sped past Lenny, grabbing the case and tossing it to the Delightfuls. The Coffee Rig robot then grabbed all of us and threw us into the ocean. I saw both Rara and Beedrill both having a hard time staying afloat. I took out Rara's Love Ball and Beedrill's Friend Ball.

"Rara, Beedrill, return!" Both were returned to their respective Pokéballs. Lenny surfaced and swam over to me.

"Are you okay, Numbuh 0.6?" Lenny asked.

"Even better now." I said.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

"I will later!" I said. Numbuh 274 rescued us and revealed the case was actually a popcorn bomb. Also, Numbuh 5 added the Shiny Starmie that helped her to her team. We were all brought to Moonbase and Lenny was taken away for examination. Me and Beedrill waited anxiously for Lenny to come back. Rara had one set of feelers wrapped around my arm and the other around Beedrill. After what felt like hours, the doors opened to reveal Lenny. I ran to Lenny and hugged him. Beedrill landed on his shoulder while Rara simply stood next to him.

"It's okay, Erika. I'm fine." Lenny said, patting my back.

"So then, who are you really?" Numbuh 1 asked. Lenny looked at me and then the others.

"My name is Lenny Forbes. I'm Numbuh 0.4 of Sector Z." Lenny said.


	8. 2 New Friends

**Operation E.N.D.:**

 **E** veryone

 **N** early

 **D** ecommissioned

 **Also, I'm jumping in like at the end since I'm going to add more to this chapter.**

* * *

My Pov

I was trying to process everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. Someone hacked into the Kids Next Door database and had gotten several sectors decommissioned even though they were no where near thirteen. Everyone in Sector V, but me, Lenny and Numbuh 1, had been decommissioned and the person behind it had turned out to be the Supreme Leader and one of a few people who had looked out for me since I joined the KND, Numbuh 274. Right now, me and Numbuh T(Numbuh 2's younger brother Tommy)were tied up in the shuttle pod Chad stole. I looked at Chad with teary eyes. I said something to him, but it wasn't audible through the gag.

"Sorry, Numbuh 7. Couldn't quite get that." Chad said, laughing a little.

"I said, I can't believe you'd stoop this low Chad." I said, sniffling.

"I'm sorry, Erika. But I can't let the KND find out I'm thirteen. I don't want to be decommissioned!" Chad exclaimed.

"Chad, doing this is just avoiding the inevitable! They're going to catch you, especially when the remaining KND members find out what you did." I said.

"You don't understand what it feels like to turn thirteen. When you do, you'll be doing everything you can to not be decommissioned." Chad said. I tensed up. Would I really turn into a traitor? Suddenly, Numbuh 4 and Lenny busted through a window of the pod.

"Hello, cruddy teenager. You better give up or I'm gonna... uh... I'll do something..." Numbuh 4 stammered.

"Have a little more confidence. Release Tommy and Numbuh 0.6 or else!" Lenny warned.

"I don't think so! There's no way a little kids like you is going to ruin my plans! Stay still, squirts!" Chad yelled. Uh oh...

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Squirt!" Numbuh 4 yelled. Numbuh 4 and Lenny punched Chad in the face and knocked him out. "Ha! This Kids Next Door stuff is kinda-" He gasped at the control panel. "Oh, crud! I don't know how to fly this thing! What about you?"

"I'm not a 2x4 Technology Officer. I'm not that good at driving." Lenny said.

"Numbuh 4! Numbuh 0.4! Untie me and Tommy. We know how to fly this thing." I said.

"Uh... are you that Numbuh 7 girl that the Numbuh 1 guy told me about?" Numbuh 4 asked. I nodded. Numbuh 4 untied us and I ran to the controls. I began steering the pod back to moon.

"Both of you hold on! We're in for a bumpy landing." I warned. We braced ourselves as the pod crashed into the moon and planted itself onto the surface. Numbuh 1 reeled in the Moonbase using the giant fishing hook Numbuh 4 and Lenny had planted on the pod. Once the Moonbase was back in place, the steel cuff clamped back over the tree's roots, holding it in place. We gathered into the Moonbase and we're given an apology by Numbuh 86.

"I've never said this to anyone, but uh... thank ya. And as for this teenage jerk, send him to decommissioning room 2! I'll deal with him in a second!" Numbuh 86 demanded. I watched as they lead Chad away. Numbuh 86 then turned to my teammates. "Listen. I'm not suppose to do this, just between you and me, I can have you guys recommissioned if you'd like. Think about it."

"So, what'd you say guys? Me and Numbuh 7 would like to have our old team back." Numbuh 1 said.

"Well, you guys are crazy and this whole organization is even crazier! But... what the heck? I've got nothin' better to do." Numbuh 5 said.

"I'm in too." Numbuh 2 said.

"Me three!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Me too, 4!" Numbuh 4 said.

"What about me?" Tommy asked, whining.

"Well Numbuh T, you've certainly earned a spot in the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 1 said.

"Whoo-hoo! I can't wait to hang out in the treehouse and go on missions!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Hang on there, Numbuh T. All kids who are accepted into the KND have to first go to the academy before being assigned anywhere." I said.

"Oh. Where's that at?" Tommy asked.

"In the coldest part of Antarctica." Numbuh 1 and I said. The others were recommissioned and we returned to our treehouse. Numbuh 86 informed me later on that Chad had escaped. Great. That was another operative that escaped decommissioning, the other being Numbuh 5's sister Cree. I went up to my room and saw a two boxes, wrapped in pretty decorative paper with ribbons on the lids, on my bed that hadn't been there a few seconds before. I saw a letter and card in two separate envelopes with 'Eri' written in cursive. I knew they were from Chad because he was one of only two people who called me Eri, the other being David. I was about to throw it away, but decided to read it first.

 _Dear Erika,_

 _If you're reading this, then you've discovered I've escaped from being decommissioned. You are the only other person, aside from Rachel, who will know this; the only reason I tried to send the Moonbase into the sun was because Cree was planning to do the same thing. Since I'm thirteen now, I can't be part of the KND anymore, but I will be part of the TND(Teenagers Next Door). It's a secret organization that only the most loyal operatives become a part of. These operatives keep their memories of the KND and continue to fight adult tyranny as teens. From what I hear, there are even adult agents. I can still help you, but when in public, we are enemies. I hope you'll believe me._

 _\- Chad Dickson (AKA Numbuh 274)_

I re-read the letter several times. I decided to believe him. I opened the flat box and gasped. It was my Sector Z uniform and my B.U.B.B.L.E.W.A.N.D. How did he get these? I clutched my uniform close to me. I looked at the larger box box. I slowly took off the lid. I looked and saw two Eggs. One was a brown-ish red with a curled pattern at the bottom while the other was white with a blue floral pattern. I opened the card. It read 'Happy Birthday' on the front.

 _Happy early Eggs are both Vulpix Eggs, but the white one is from Hawaii. When they hatch, they can be accepted into the KND, but will need to go through training. With you training them, they should get there in no time. Also, the night Sector Z disappeared, I managed to save your uniform and weapon when Father threw them out. I've held on to them this whole time._

I smiled as a tear slid down my face. Chad had been my mentor since I lost my team, but he had also been like a big brother. He always looked out for me and always told me not to lose help.

"Thank you Chad. I'll never forget this." I said. I took both the Eggs out of the box and went downstairs. Everyone turned their attention to me.

"Hey, Numbuh 7. Where'd you get the Eggs from?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"They're early birthday presents." I said. Everyone got closer to look at them, when they suddenly started glowing intensely. Could they be hatching already? That's when Numbuh 4, who was being chased by Numbuh 3, rammed into me, causing both the Eggs to fly into the air.

"The Eggs!" I cried. Numbuh 1 dove for the red Egg while I dove for the white one. We caught them at the same time and at that moment, they both hatched. One was a normal Vulpix, but the other was white and lavender.

"Wow! Two Vulpix! But, Numbuh 7's is white." Numbuh 2 said.

"That kind of Vulpix is only found on the icy mountain peak of Hawaii." Lenny said. I took out my PokéDex and pointed it at my Vulpix.

 _"Vulpix, the Fox_ _Pokémon_ _. It exhales air colder than -58 degrees Fahrenheit. In hot weather, this Pokémon makes ice shards with its six tails and sprays them around to cool itself off."_ the PokéDex said. I noticed the picture of the Alolan Vulpix was a different color than mine.

"This Vulpix is Shiny!" I said.

"Your Vulpix is so cute, Numbuh 7!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed. Numbuh 1 walked over to me and and held out the normal Vulpix, but I shook my head.

"Vulpix saw you first Numbuh 1. He's yours now." I said.

"I don't want to steal him from you." Numbuh 1 said.

"You're not. You can have him on one condition; you don't use him for battle. You have him just as a pet." I said. Numbuh 1 nodded in agreement.

"Numbuh 7. You said you'd tell us about Lenny several days ago." Numbuh 4 said.

"I'll tell you when Numbuh 0.4's ready to let you know." I said.

"It's okay, Numbuh 0.6. It's time they knew." Lenny said. So, I told them.

"THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE ARE THE MISSING SECTOR Z?!" Sector Z yelled. Me, Lenny, Rara, Beedrill and my new Vulpix, Flurry, all had to cover our ears.


	9. Return of Numbuh 05

**Operation F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.:**

 **F** igure

 **O** ut

 **U** nusual

 **N** erd's

 **T** antalizing

 **A** nd

 **I** mpossible

 **N** ecessity

 **Another Delightful Child will stray and another Sector Z Operative returns.**

* * *

My Pov

Numbuh 5 alerted us of an emergency. Me and Lenny were in class when the alarms hidden in the erasers of our pencils went off. We was shot down a chute while dummies were put in our seats. We ended up in an unused girls's bathroom. While everyone else had their Pokémon partner with them, me and Lenny left Rara and Beedrill at the treehouse to guard it.

"Numbuh 5, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The Delightful Children kidnapped Leona and took her down there." Numbuh 5 said. I noticed an open passage with a stone staircase leading down.

"Leaky Leona? What'd they want her for?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Yeah! To corner the world's market on spit?" Numbuh 2 joked. He and Numbuh 4 high-fived and laughed.

"How can you guys say that? Leona is one of the prettiest girls in the whole school." Numbuh 3 said.

"Knowing them, they took Leona because they're trying to find something only she knows about. And I bet it's something important." Lenny said.

"Numbuh 0.4's right. We aren't doing any good just standing here. Everyone, move out!" Numbuh 1 said. We went down the stairs and came to a large stone room filled with stone bookshelves. It looked like we were in an ancient library.

"This place is GIHUGIC!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed. Suddenly, the whole room began to shake. "What was that?" Numbuh 5 covered her mouth.

"Shhh! I heard rumors about an ancient school buried beneath ours. This must be it's library." Numbuh 5 whispered.

"What's a library?" Numbuh 4 asked. I face-palmed myself. Why did it not surprise me that Numbuh 4 didn't know what a library was? The whole room began shaking again.

"You heard Numbuh 5, keep it down!" Numbuh exclaimed, whispering. We carefully walked through the library, be as quiet as possible. Numbuh 2 spoke up.

"What do you make of this?" Numbuh 2 asked. I took it from him and looked at it. It was one of Leona's bracelets. Numbuh 3 started loudly commenting on the bracelet when I covered her mouth.

"Quiet Numbuh 3!" I exclaimed. I decided to keep my hand on her mouth until we were out of the library. Soon, we came to a darker stoned hall where there were hundreds of platters of food.

"This must be the cafeteria. Don't touch anything." Numbuh 5 said. I relayed the message to Lenny, who relayed it to Numbuh 1, who relayed it to Numbuh 4, who relayed it to Numbuh 3 who then relayed it to Numbuh 2. However, the message became different through each person, so by the time Numbuh 2 got it, he unknowingly set off a trap. Large spouts of milk shot up from under the platters, causing a huge tidal wave. Soon, we were all trying to stay afloat in a sea of milk. That's when a large wave formed and we had to use lunch trays as surfboards.

"Look! Up there!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. We all took noticed to an opening high up. We used the wave to throw ourselves into the opening before the wave of milk crashed onto and drenched us.

"Okay. Run this by me again; why are we risking our lives for Leaky Leona?!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"Because she's got pretty hair, silly." Numbuh 3 said.

"Oh come on! She's never done anything for us. Why are we helping her?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 5 then grabbed him by his hoodie and made him look her directly in the eyes.

"Because, the last time Numbuh 5 didn't help someone kidnapped by the Delightful Children, they did something she can't ever forgive!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"What? What did they do that was so bad?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"They made me bald." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 1 had told me the DCFDTL were behind his permanent baldness, but never told me what they had done to cause it. We then came to the gymnasium and Numbuh 4 sent off a trap that resulted in a deadly match of dodge ball. However, for Numbuh 4, it wasn't a problem. We finally made it to an open room. That when I saw the silhouette of a girl tied to a pillar.

"There she is!" I said. We all ran to Leona, but instead of a ten year old girl, there was a haggard old woman.

"Get me to the Fountain of Youth!" the elderly Leona cried. We untied her and saw a giant fountain, with several sculptures of kids, with sparkling water coming from it. It was the Fountain of Youth. Me and Numbuh 5 began to carry Leona to the fountain, when the haunting voices of the DCFDTL seem to come from nowhere. That's when they stepped into view.

"What have you freaks done to Leona?" Numbuh 5 demanded.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Regardless, now that she's lead us to the fountain she's all yours." the DCFDTL said.

"What do you want with the fountain?" Leona asked.

"To destroy it, of course! This fountain is a menace to everything adults stand for! The ultimate goal for every child should be to grow up. If other kids found out about this fountain, they might be tempted to drink from it and be young forever. And we can't let that happen!" the DCFDTL exclaimed. Bruce and Constance opened the case they had been carrying to reveal the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. "Hmm... This place looks like it could use some redecorating!" They began to swing multiple weapons at us. I hid, but could see Leona was getting worse by the second. I decided to distract them.

"Hey, Delightful Dorks! I'm over here!" I taunted. They went after me. "Go, Toto and Fufu." My Togepi and Shiny Cutiefly appeared. "Both of you use Dazzling Gleam." Streams of light came from both of them, slicing two of the machine's legs off. This caused the machine to teeter backwards right into the fountain. Toto and Fufu both began glowing. Their bodies grew and changed shaped. When the light faded, I saw they both evolved. I pointed my at Fufu first.

 _"Ribombee, the Honey Bee Pokémon and the evolved form of Cutiefly. It rolls up pollen into puffs. It makes many different varieties, some used as food and others used in battle. Some of Ribombee's pollen puffs are highly nutritious. They are sometimes sold as supplements."_ Then Toto. _"Togetic, the Happiness Pokémon and the evolved form of Togepi. Togetic is said to be a Pokémon that brings good fortune. When the Pokémon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share its happiness with that person."_ PokéDex said. The machine shorted out and exploded. I looked and saw the DCFDTL as toddlers and their hair was twisted.

"Waah! Waah!" the now toddler DCFDTL wailed. I hated to say it, but they were cute as toddlers. Numbuh 5 and 3 brought and threw Leona into the fountain. When she resurfaced, she was back to her ten year old self.

"Wait. If Leona needs the fountain to be young again, doesn't that means she's really-" Numbuh 1 began, but was cut off by Leona.

"An adult? You're right Nigel." Leona said. She began to tell us that three-hundred years ago, she had stumbled upon the ancient school and the fountain. However, the effects of the water were temporary so she could never leave the school and she had been reliving the 4th grade over and over. That's when she said something that sent a chill down my spine. "Now... I have to destroy you." She pulled out a water gun, with a nozzle attached to the fountain, and shot Numbuh 4 with a large blast of water, causing him to become younger.

"Run!" I yelled. We all scattered. Leona blasted everyone at least once except me and Lenny since we hid. That's when I saw Leona going toward the DCFDTL.

"I think I'd be doing everyone a favor if I erase you all." Leona said. She shot them with a blast of water and turned them into babies. "One more blast should do it." I used my B.U.B.B.L.E.W.A.N.D and shot a pink soap bubble around them which acted like a barrier. Me and Lenny ran past her and jumped into the bubble, picking up the infant Delightfuls and clutching them close. "What are you and Lenny doing, Erika?!"

"You're an adult and they're kids. We're sworn to protect kids from adults no matter what!" I said. I returned the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine to its case, returned Fufu and Toto to their Pokéballs and we started running, rolling the bubble. Leona tried to blast us, but the bubble kept us and the DCFDTL safe.

"Forgive us, guys!" Lenny called to them. After getting far enough, I popped the bubble and we started running out of the school, which by that time, had been emptied of students. We didn't stop running until we got to the Delightful Mansion. Rara and Beedrill must have seen us as they both came running toward the mansion. We stopped to catch our breath and heard the Delightful Infants cooing. We sat them and the case down and went to leave when I felt a tug on my dress. I looked and saw Bruce. That when they started aging back to normal.

"Why did you save us?" the DCFDTL asked. Me and Lenny looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Let's just say you guys are important to us and we don't want to lose you." Lenny said. He pulled me back toward the treehouse and we left.

* * *

Constance's Pov

As my other siblings went back inside, something in me was telling me to go after Lenny and Erika. I listened to it. I ran after them and managed to catch them.

"Erika! Lenny! Wait!" I yelled. They both stopped and looked at me with surprise. Their Beedrill and Sylveon moved closer to them.

"Connie?" Erika asked.

"Ace, what's wrong?" Connie... Ace... Why did hearing those nicknames make me feel happy?

"I don't know. Something just told me to run after both of you." I said. I saw Erika whisper something to Lenny before taking out a Level Ball. She threw it in the air to reveal a Lopunny. Lopunny looked at me with teary eyes. "Why is it crying?"

"Connie, don't you recognize her? It's Bunny. Your Buneary fully evolved into a Lopunny." Erika said. I looked into the Lopunny's eyes and saw an image of a younger me with a baby Buneary. Soon, more images of memories flooded back to me. I remember now. I'm Constance Herrera, Numbuh 0.5 of Sector Z. I was part of the Kids Next Door. And this Lopunny... was Bunny fully evolved. I clutched my head and cried out in pain.

* * *

My Pov

A bright light soon cloaked Connie. Me, Lenny and our Pokémon all covered our eyes. When the light faded, we all looked to see Connie in her Sector Z uniform. Bunny ran to her nuzzled her cheek. Rara and Beedrill did the same before me and Lenny hugged her.

"I'm back..." Connie whispered.

"Welcome back, Numbuh 0.5." I said.


	10. Who Do We Save Next?

**Operation B.U.T.T.:**

 **B** lackmail

 **U** ncovers

 **T** itanic

 **T** ush

* * *

My Pov

We had just dropped Numbuh 1 off at the beach. It was for his own good. He really needed a vacation. The others were saying I needed to get out, but I told them I was going to take Flurry to the park. I clipped her leash onto her collar and left the treehouse. Flurry's collar was a light pink. Rara followed close behind. I walked through the park, seeing a lot of people out and about. That when Flurry cowarded behind me. I was wondering what they were hiding from. Sure enough, who do I see?

"Why Erika. Out for a stroll I see." the DCFDTL said. Now it was only Bruce, David and Ashley. I could tell by their tones they were really angry at me.

"So are you." I said.

"Yes. We were so bored, so we decided to go on a walk. Are you walking alone?" The DCFDTL asked. That's when my whimpering Vulpix peeked her head out from behind my leg. "A white Vulpix? Why in the world would you want a weak Pokémon like that for a pet?"

"This Vulpix was an early birthday gift from a friend." I said.

"Oh. Well, we're sorry for upsetting you. You'd better be careful with your new Vulpix. It looks... fragile." the DCFDTL sneered. I noticed them glaring at Flurry. Rara stood in front of her.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, ushering Rara and Flurry along who were more than willing to leave.

"Oh, and don't be surprised if by the end of the day, your team is short a member." the DCFDTL said, laughing as they walked away. What did they mean by that? My eyes widen and I ran back to the treehouse. Rara followed close behind, thinking the same as me. I got back and ran up to Lenny's room. Sector V had all but welcomed my two teammates into the treehouse and found two rooms near mine that they could make their own. They also cleared out the nearest three rooms on the chance we managed to recommission the others. I nearly broke through Lenny's door and fell flat on my face.

"Erika, are you okay?" Connie asked. I looked up and saw her and Lenny on her bed. Bunny and Beedrill looked down at us. I jumped on them and hugged them.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Lenny asked, shocked at me suddenly jumping on them.

"I ran into the others today. They said by the end of the day, we'd be short a member so I thought Father captured you guys again." I said. They became a little worried. We went back to the living area with the others. That's when we heard a door shut. We all looked at Numbuh 1's room.

"Huh. Musta been the wind." Numbuh 4 said. After a while, Numbuh 1 came out of his room.

"So, it's with a heavy heart that I must resign from the Kids Next Door. Effective immediately." Numbuh 1 said, solemnly. We all looked at Numbuh 1 in shock. We tried to change his mind, but it was no use. He left the treehouse, leaving all of us stunned. Numbuh 3 started bawling uncontrollably while Numbuh 4 tried to comfort her.

"Something just does add up here..." Numbuh 5 said, suspecting. That's when Numbuh 2 came running out of Numbuh 1's room.

"Guys, look what I found in Numbuh 1's room!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed. Numbuh 2 handed Numbuh 5 an envelope she opened it and took the paper that was inside.

"It says; 'Leave your team behind, or we'll put your behind in the school yearbook.'?" Numbuh 5 said, confused.

"What does that mean?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 5 pulled out a picture and her confused look turned into one of shock.

"Ugh! Oh, no! Is that Nigel's hiney?!" Numbuh 5 asked, shocked. I looked and blushed. Man! His butt was huge!

"Wow! That is one **big** butt!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"Oh, let me see!" Numbuh 4 said, swiping the picture. Numbuh 4 made several comments while Numbuh 3 stifled her giggles.

"Where'd they get a camera big enough to capture all that tushie?" Numbuh 3 asked, giggling.

"Guys, this is serious! We have to do something." I said.

"Yeah! We've got to get to the _bottom_ of this!" Numbuh 2 joked. Numbuh 3 and 4 fell over in laughter.

"Now come on guys!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"That is not gonna fit in the yearbook." Numbuh 3 said.

"Not unless they put a _big_ section in the _rear_!" Numbuh 2 joked. They all started rolling in laughter.

"Guys, please be serious!" I pleaded.

"If I were Numbuh 1, I'd just turn the other _cheek_!" Numbuh 2 joked. Soon, we all were laughing. I couldn't help it! Lenny fell to the floor and Connie was hunched over, holding her stomach. While laughing, I thought back to what the DCFDTL had said. That when I realized they were behind this.

"The Delightful Children are behind this!" I exclaimed. Everyone finally stopped laughing and we hurried to the Delightful Mansion. We bypassed the security and ran through the halls, looking for Numbuh 1. We soon found him, surrounded by robo-crabs and the Delightfuls. I heard them laughing.

"This is almost better than your butt shot! Robo-crabs, shoot him on our mark." the DCFDTL commanded. Cameras shot up from the crabs' backs. "Ready. Aim." That's when we all grabbed their pants/skirt and tore them off. "Fire-Ahh!" Numbuh 5 snapped a picture.

"Alright Delightful Dopes. You can try to mess with our friend, **but** I wouldn't." Numbuh 5 said. Lenny had Bruce's shorts, Connie had Ashley's skirt and I had David's pants.

"And that's a big but." Numbuh 2 said.

"Three bug butts!" Numbuh 3 said. They all laughed while me, Lenny and Connie giggled. The DCFDTL ran, whimpering as the crabs ran after them.

"Ah, much better. Thanks guys." Numbuh 1 said.

"Are you back with the Kids Next Door?" I asked.

"Affirmative Numbuh 0.6. Since I've got these back, I don't need to quit." Numbuh 1 said. He held up a strip of film.

"Those are the negatives?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yeah. How can such a HUGE tushie fit on such a teeny piece of film?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Now come on. Nigel's had a big day." Numbuh 5 said.

"Not as big as his butt!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"Come on, guys! I just want to put this whole thing behind me." Numbuh 1 said.

"Well you got enough room for it back there!" Numbuh 5 joked. After laughing for awhile, I took the DCFDTL'S pants and skirt and headed down to their room. Lenny and Connie came with me. I knocked on the door. The door opened to show the DCFDTL, red-faced and glaring at me.

"Come to embarrass us some more?" the DCFDTL asked. I shook my head.

"I came to give these back." I said. I held out the pants and skirt. "But, I'm gonna need to sew the skirt back onto Ashley's uniform." They reluctantly let me in. Connie and Lenny just waited in the doorway. I sewed up Ashley's uniforms. "There! You can't even see the tears. Well, this is a perfect example of the saying; 'What goes around comes around.' I hope you won't try to do something like this again."

"Nothing along this nature. Thank you for fixing our uniforms. We highly advise you and your friends leave before Father returns." the DCFDTL said. We left and returned to the treehouse.

"What do we do? How can we change them back?" Connie asked.

"Erika, how'd you get me to change back?" Lenny asked.

"Well, when you were away from the others and then remembered Beedrill, everything must have come back to you. I'm guessing the Delightfulization is weaker if you're by yourselves and seeing your partner must be the thing that snaps you out of it." I said.

"That's true! Once I saw Bunny, I remembered everything." Connie said.

"So who do we rescue next?" Lenny asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Which ever one separates from the others next." I said. I took out Aggron's Heavy Ball, Gallade's Fast Ball and Nimbus's Moon Ball. I saw each of them was even more anxious than before to have their partners back. "And we need to do it soon. These guys want them back more than we do."


	11. Return of Numbuh 03

Ashley's Pov

I woke up with my head throbbing. This started happening when Lenny left us and became worse when Constance left us. It's because of Erika. She was doing this to us. The more of us she took, the worst the rest of us became. David seemed to be more affected that me or Bruce. He had even collapsed once from these headaches. I needed to find a way to snap Lenny and Constance out of it and get them back. It was the only way we'd return to normal. We were in the den, watching a documentary, when Father walked in. He stood in front of the TV, glaring at the three of us. We shrunk into the couch a little, both me and Bruce clinging to David.

"So... not only has Erika taken your brother, but now she's taken your sister. Which one of you is going to be the next one to betray me?!" Father yelled. We jumped and shook in fear.

"None of us, Father! True, Lenny and Constance have been weakened and brainwashed by the Kids Next Door, but don't worry." we said, panicked at first, but then we regained our composure. "We have an idea on how to get them back."

"Really? How?" Father asked, having slightly calmed down. I got off the couch and spoke individually.

"I'll go to the treehouse and get Erika alone. I'll catch her by surprise, capture her and bring her back here. I'll leave a note for Lenny and Constance instructing them to come here alone and unarmed. Once they're here, we'll let Erika go on the condition they agree to return." I explained.

"Trade Erika's freedom for their obedience... Very smart. All right. You may go Ashley. Just don't fail me." Father said.

"Yes Father."

* * *

My Pov

I had felt happy when Lenny had come back and even more now that Connie was back. I had taken them shopping for new clothes. Lenny's casual clothes consisted of a yellow shirt with the neckline and sleeves being a dark green, dark blue jeans and yellow sneakers. Connie's casual outfit consisted of a long-sleeved green V-neck over a turquoise tank top, a dark green skirt, purple socks and white Mary-Jane's. I was out for a walk, just wanting to get some exercise. I had my backpack with me and inside it was Mew. Mew wanted to come with me, but I didn't want to take the chance of someone seeing it. Since I left all my Pokémon at the treehouse, I couldn't battle. I had Nimbus with me so she could stretch her wings.

"Tar..." Nimbus squeaked. I looked at Nimbus and saw a sad expression on her face. I walked over to her and nuzzled her face.

"I know Nimbus. You miss Ashley. She's not just your partner, she''s your mother." I said. She looked at me and smiled a little. Suddenly, Nimbus used Safeguard just a purple blob of liquid splashed down on us. I realized it was Sludge Bomb. I looked and saw Ashley with a Shiny Nidoqueen.

"Hello Erika. My dear little sister." Ashley sneered. I clutched my bag. Did Father find out about Mew? "I'm going to ask you this one time and one time only. Come with me to the mansion willingly or be seriously hurt and be taken to the mansion anyway."

"You're going to use me as bait to get Lenny and Connie to come back, aren't you?" I asked. She looked surprised for a minute but then returned to her emotionless expression.

"Yes. We're all suffering because of you. David is suffering more than me or Bruce." Ashley said, hate lacing her voice.

"David's suffering? What do you mean? What's Father doing to him?" I asked.

"Nothing! It's the pulsating pains in our heads. They started when you took Lenny from us. They became progressively worst when you took Constance from us. David seems more affect by them than me or Bruce. The only way they'll stop is if Lenny and Constance come back." Ashley said. I shook my head.

"No it isn't. The only way the pains will stop is if you remember who you really are and come back to the KND." I said.

"Tar Taria!" Nimbus cried. Ashley looked at Nimbus, but then shook her head in frustration.

"Shut up! You're a liar!" Ashley cried, gripping her head. "Nidoqueen, Sludge Bomb!" Nidoqueen shot another purple blob at us. I braced myself for the attack, but felt nothing. I looked and saw Mew had jumped in front and used Protect. "A Mew? Where in the world did you get that?"

"Ask Father. He unknowingly gave me its Egg. Mew, use Psychic!" I said. A blue light surrounded Nidoqueen, before zapping and knocking her out. The same result followed Ashley's Shiny Miltank, Shiny Ninetales, Shiny Mandibuzz, Shiny Jellicent and Shiny Illumise. Ashley fell to her knees, tears falling on to the sidewalk.

"I just want this pain to stop. For me, for Bruce and for David." Ashley whimpered. She started to sob uncontrollably. I had always known Ashley to be a strong person. If she ever did cry, it was only in front of Bruce. Mew floated back into my bag. I walked over to Ashley and knelt down in front of her. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Ashley, the only way for the pain to stop is if you quit fighting the memories. Your real memories are trying to come back, but you keep pushing them back. That's why your head is hurting." I said.

What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"Look into Nimbus's eyes and tell me you don't feel or remember something." I said.

* * *

Ashley's Pov

"Look into Nimbus's eyes and tell me you don't feel or remember something." I looked at the Altaria, who was crying. I looked into its sad eyes and an image of me with a baby Swablu flashed through my mind. I was about to push the memory back, but remembering what Erika said, I let the memory come back. Soon, all of my memories flooded back into my mind. I felt this warmth cloak me as I finally remembered who I am really am. I'm Ashley Lawrence, Numbuh 0.3 of Sector Z. I was part of the Kids Next Door. This Altaria... was Nimbus, my Swablu fully evolved. The light faded and I saw I was in my Sector Z uniform. Nimbus nuzzled my face and I hugged her.

"Oh, Nimbus! I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed. I was suddenly tackled into a hug by Erika, who was crying.

"Numbuh 0.3! You're back!" Erika exclaimed. I hugged her back, happy to be free. We helped each other up and headed back to Sector V's treehouse, where Sector V and my teammates welcomed me.


	12. Return of Numbuh 01

Bruce's Pov

I hate her! I HATE her! I HATE HER! David was near sick because of the headaches she's caused. by she, I mean Erika. First Lenny, then Constance and now Ashley. I needed to stop her. I had to get the others back. I looked at David. He's had to be bedridden for the past couple of days because he could barely stand. I was in our room, trying to make David comfortable when the door flew open, startling me and waking David. I looked and saw Father. I put myself in front of David, worried Father would take his anger out on him. Father walked over to us, his eyes narrowed down on us.

"Now your pathetic sister has betrayed me! Why don't I just get rid of both of you now so I don't have to worry about you betraying me?!" Father yelled. He summoned a fireball and prepared to throw it at us.

"Father, wait!" I cried. He froze and glared at me so intensely, I thought he'd burn a hole through my head. "I have a solution that not only will get my siblings back, but will also get rid of Erika permanently."

"Your sister said something very similar. Why is your plan any different?" Father asked.

"Instead of bring Erika here... I'll torture her to the point where she's close to be dead. The others will do anything you say to keep her safe." I said. The fireball evaporated and I could tell Father was pleased.

"Torture the runt so the others give in. I don't see how that can fail. Just don't fall into the same trap your siblings did." Father said.

"Yes Father. I understand." I said. Father left the room. I looked at David one last time before heading out. David grabbed my arm.

"Bruce..." David whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Don't worry, my dear brother. Our siblings will soon return." I promised. I left, not realizing David was trying to tell me something.

* * *

David's Pov

I tried to get Bruce to wait, but I was too weak to say anything. I needed to tell him not to hurt Erika. I need to tell him the others leaving wasn't the reason I was sick or why his head was hurting. It was because these memories we had repressed for so long were now almost free, but we always pushed them back. I don't know why, out of all of us, I was the only one getting sick.

 _"Because I want to be free more than the others did. I want to see Erika. I need to tell her something I put off telling her and have been wanting for two years!"_

That voice again... Who was that? I looked at my reflection in the small mirror near the closet. My face was covered in sweat. I pushed some of my hair out of the way, revealing my left eye. I looked closer and saw it wasn't the same icy blue as before. It was now a mix of blue and green. And I could see it was becoming more green by the minute.

* * *

My Pov

I was even happier now that Ashley was back. Nimbus was even happier than I was. Like with Lenny and Connie, I took Ashley to get some new clothes. Her casual outfit consisted of a purple tank top with red flowers on it, a knee-length pink skirt and green sandals. I was happy that I had almost all my friends back, but I worried about what Ashley had said before about David. Was he really sick and were the others being restored the reason? If so, he was probably worse now.

"Ashley, do you remember how sick David was when you last saw him?" I asked. She got a sad expression on her face.

"He was really bad. With me no longer Delightfulized, he's probably worst." Ashley said. She knew there was no point in sugar-coating it or lying to me. I noticed Lenny and Connie's concerned looks directed at me.

"We need to find a way to sneak Numbuh 0.2 out of the mansion. Father might try to-" Lenny said, before Connie elbowed him in the side. "Ow! What?"

"Shh! Erika's worried enough." Connie whispered.

"We need to-" A metal claw suddenly busted through the window, grabbed me and pulled me outside. I was swung around to the glass dome of the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. It opened to reveal only Bruce.

"Long time no see Erika." Bruce said.

"Bruce? Why is it just you? Where's David?" I asked, Bruce's expression turned to rage. He had the claw throw me down into the control area.

"He's in bed sick! Because of you!" Bruce yelled. I felt tears stinging my eyes. Bruce then harshly kicked me in the stomach. I fell back and rolled on my side, I reflexively wrapped my arms around my stomach. "I want you to feel the same pain you've caused us to feel!" The when the machine jerked to a side. A shadow appeared on the floor of the control area. The glass dome began to crack and soon shattered, followed by a loud shriek. I looked up to see Ashley and Nimbus. Nimbus had used Hyper Voice to break the glass. Ashley jumped off of Nimbus and put herself in between me and Bruce.

"Ashley... get out of my way! Erika needs to suffer just like we have!" Bruce screamed.

"Bruce, snap out of it! Doing this isn't going to help you or David!" Ashley cried.

"Then what will?" Bruce asked, on the verge of tears. I took out Aggron's Heavy Ball and threw it in the air. Aggron appeared and looked at Bruce, instantly tearing up.

"Aggron..." Aggron whimpered. Bruce grabbed his head and cried in pain. I got up, despite the sharp pain in my stomach and walked over to Bruce.

"Look at Aggron, Bruce. Look into his eyes and don't fight the memories." I said.

* * *

Bruce's Pov

I looked at the Aggron and felt the pulsating pains getting worse. I felt hands gently grasp mine. I looked and saw Ashley.

"Don't fight it. It only makes the pain worse." Ashley said. I knew she wouldn't lie to me. So, I stopped resisting. An image of me and a baby Aron flashed through my mind. Then an image of the Aron evolving into a Lairon. Soon, other memories followed. I remember who I am. I'm Bruce Irwin, Numbuh 0.1 and leader of Sector Z. I was part of the Kids Next Door. This Aggron... was my Lairon. I felt a warmth cloak around me. When it faded, I was in my Sector Z uniform. "Bruce! You're back!" Ashley locked me in a tight hug.

"Numbuh 0.1!" Erika exclaimed. Aggron put me and Ashley in a tight, possibly bone-crushing hug. Soon, Lenny and Connie came and joined in on celebrating me returning to my old self.

"Welcome back, Numbuh 0.1." Lenny said.

"Yeah. Welcome back." Connie said.

"Bruce..." I looked at Erika, who was really worried. "Is Numbuh 0.2 okay?" I thought and my eyes widen.

"We need to get him out of that mansion before Father figures out I'm not Delightfulized anymore! If we don't, he might kill Numbuh 0.2!" I exclaimed.


	13. Return of Numbuh 02(Sector Z Returns)

My Pov

I had gone on ahead to the mansion to try and get David out. I left Sector Z to explain the whole situation to Sector V. I could expect them at any time. Rara trailed behind, not wanting me to go back to that place alone. I had changed into my Sector Z uniform, which consisted of a red turtleneck, black gloves, green pants and tan boots. On my head was a samurai-like helmet with the letter 'Z' etched on a small piece of metal that was placed on my helmet. Clipped to my belt was Gallade's Pokéball. I entered the mansion quietly and hurried to the room the others originally slept in. I opened the door, only to see the bed empty.

"Numbuh 0.2? Numbuh 0.2? David?!" I cried out. I felt a tug on my belt. I saw Gallade trying to get out of his ball. I took the Fast Ball and threw it in the air, releasing Gallade. "We need to split up. Each of you search another part of the mansion and don't let Father see you." Both Gallade and Rara nodded before running off to different parts of the mansion. I hurried and looked for David. Had Father already found out? I soon turned a corner and saw a hunched over figure. I looked closer and saw it was David! "David!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him for support. He looked at me and seemed to be relieved.

"Erika... You came to save me..." David panted. I became concerned by his appearance. His hair was messy, his clothes disheveled and his face was covered in sweat. I saw his hair was somewhat pushed away from his face and I could see one of his eyes. His eye was almost all the way green.

"Of course I did. I'm so sorry. You've been suffering and it's been my fault." I said, tears already falling down my cheeks. I felt David placed one of his hands on my head and wrap his other arm around me. I gripped his arm, trembling.

"No. I'm the one who kept pushing the memories back." David said.

"Veon!" Rara cried.

"Lade!" Gallade cried.

"We're over here!" I cried out. Soon, Gallade and Rara appeared around the corner. Gallade saw David and began tearing up.

"Why...?" David said, but trailed off.

"That's your Kirlia, David." I said.

* * *

David's Pov

I looked into the Gallade's eyes and an image of me with a baby Ralts flash through my mind. I let the memory and all the others follow as a light enveloped me. I now fully remember who I am. I'm David DeWitt, Numbuh 0.2 of Sector Z. I was part of the Kids Next Door. And this Gallade... was my Kirlia fully evolved. The light faded and I was now dressed in my Sector Z uniform. Erika tackled me to the floor in a hug.

"Numbuh 0.2! Numbuh 0.2! You're back! You're back!" Erika cried. I hugged her closer to me, feeling relieved. Rara was jumping up and down in excitement and Gallade just watch us hug.

* * *

My Pov

David was back! They all were now. However, the happiness was cut short by Father's voice.

"Erika! Vanessa! UNO!" Father yelled, light the hallway with his flames. Me and David stood up and both Rara and Gallade went on the offensive. "You've done a lot of things to irritate me, but this is the LAST straw!" I put myself in front of David.

"Numbuh 0.6!" David cried.

"It's okay, Numbuh 0.2. I can handle Father." I said. I focused and allowed my silhouette suit to form over me.

"Oh. So you think that now you've got your little friends back, you think you can take me on?!" Father asked, his fire growing.

"Yeah. I do." I said. Father shot a fireball at me. I held my hand and shot a beam of ice at the ball, evaporating it. Father lunged toward me, fire surrounding him. I simply held both my hands in front of me and sent a swirling blizzard toward Father, trapping him in ice.

"T-T-T-This i-i-isn't o-o-over..." Father said, his teeth chattering.

"Yes, it is." I said, letting my silhouette suit fade. I suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy. I stumbled backwards, only for Numbuh 0.2 to catch me.

"Whoa! Numbuh 0.6, are you okay?" David asked, worried.

"Yeah. Just wore myself out a little. Not use to use my powers." I said.

"Okay... Numb- I mean, Erika. There's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while. Something that's been on my mind." David said, somewhat blushing. I looked at him and cocked my head.

"What is it?" I asked. David, being significantly taller than me, got on his knees and gripped my shoulders. What he did next was something I had only dreamed about. He pulled me closer and kissed me. On the lips! My face had to have turned fifty different shades of red in a matter of seconds. David pulled away, his face painted red, but not as much as me. Gallade was looking away, but had a small blush on his cheeks. Rara had the feelers on her necks twisted downward and the ones on her head formed a heart. I could hear Father's muffled yells.

"We should go." David said.

"Yeah. Let's go home." I said. David took a hold of my hand and we headed for the front door. Gallade and Rara followed close behind. Just as we got to the door, it swung open and everyone and their Pokémon ran past us shouting. "Guys, we're right here!" Soon, the rest of Sector Z turned around and tackled me and David.

"Welcome back, Numbuh 0.2." Bruce said.

"Great to be back, Numbuh 0.1." David said.

"Well... I'd like to be the first to say this. Welcome back, Sector Z." Numbuh 1 said, saluting us. The rest of Sector V saluted us too. We saluted to them too. We all headed back to the treehouse, where Bruce and David made themselves right at home. However, soon we had to take the others to Moonbase to be examined and had to inform the new Supreme Leader, Rachel McKenzie A.K.A Numbuh 362. I had put off taking Ashley and Connie because I wanted to give them time to adjust. I had also gotten Bruce and David new clothes. Bruce wore a white T-shirt, with the sleeves and neckline being blue, navy blue jeans and red and white sneakers. He also wore a red baseball cap with KND painted on it. David wore a red hoodie over a green T-shirt, blue pants and white sneakers. Me, Lenny and our Pokémon waited for the others to be okay'd so we could leave. I hated that they had to be examined like animals to be sure they were normal. I couldn't keep still.

"Calm down Erika. The others are fine." Lenny said.

"I can't! Are you telling me you're not nervous about Connie being back there?" I asked.

"Of course I am. But, we both know they're fine. They'll be out soon." Lenny said. And sure enough, the other came out. Their Pokémon ran to them, happy to see them.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. They checked us and we're all fine." Ashley said.

"Numbuh 362 even said she'll have us reinstated as Sector Z." Connie said.

"Really? When?" I asked.

"Immediately." David said.

"Which means you're no longer Numbuh 7 of Sector V. You're once again Numbuh 0.6 of Sector Z." Bruce said. I felt a little sad that wouldn't be part of Sector V anymore, but we were staying in their treehouse, so I would still see them. "Also, Numbuh 362 wants to talk to you." I glupped. I walked into the central command room where Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 were waiting.

"Numbuh 0.6, we own you a great deal of thanks. You have brought back Sector Z, your old team. While I do wonder why you kept their identities as the Delightful Children a secret, I'm sure you had your reasons." Numbuh 362 said. I nodded.

"Yes sir. Was that all?" I asked.

"No. Your tenth birthday is coming up, isn't it?" Numbuh 86 asked. I nodded. "Well, Numbuh 362 has decided what your birthday mission will be."

"I'll need to go to Mount Crystal and see if you can retrieve even slivers the Pink Diamond Rock Candy." Numbuh 362 said. My eyes widen. Like the Fourth Flavor, the Pink Diamond Rock Candy was extremely rare. Like, impossible to find rare.

"I'll do my best." I said, saluting.


	14. Diamond Candy & Delightful Children

My Pov

Well, here I am. A day short of ten years old on a possibly dangerous solo mission, to obtain a very rare type of rock candy. The Pink Diamond Rock Candy to be exact. I soon found the entrance to Mount Crystal and started my way in. I could barely see anything since the cave was so dark. Thankfully, in the pack my team prepared, I had a flashlight. Also, I had only been allowed to take one of my Pokémon with me. I chose to take Rara. I could hear water dripping from rocks and falling into small puddles.

"Sylveon..." Rara said.

"I know, Rara. Let's just try and finish this mission as quickly as we can so we can go home." I said. I used my flashlight to make sure I didn't trip over anything. I kept it low as I saw multiple Zubat perched on the ceiling of the cave. I soon saw a faint light coming from a path leading further into the cave. "Let's go Rara." We hurried toward the path. As we went further in, I saw some of the walls had small sections of rock candy that sparkled when my flashlight hit them. We finally came to the end of the path. I was speechless. There were pillars of different colored rock candy almost to the ceiling. The walls were made entirely of rock candy. Water was gushing from a large, wide pillar that created the small pools below. It was in the center of it all. I could see a bright pink light on the very top. How was I suppose to get up there?

"Sylvie!" Rara cried. I looked over to her and saw her hopping on several small pillars that gradually got bigger as they went up. I followed Rara, taking precaution with next step. Finally, we made it to the top. I looked and a large pink diamond, floating above a pool of water.

"Whoa..." I said, not knowing what else to say.

 _"Who are you?"_ a voice asked. I turned and saw three Pokémon with pink diamonds on their body. I pointed my PokéDex at them.

 _"Diancie, the Jewel Pokémon._ _A sudden transformation of Carbink, its pink, glimmering body is said to be the loveliest sight in the whole world. It can instantly create many diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air between its hands."_ the PokéDex said. Diancie was a Mythical Pokémon. It was strange how there were three of them. I heard there were three Diancie known as the Diancie Sisters and the Diamond Princesses.

"My name is Erika. I'm also known as Numbuh 0.6 of Sector Z. I'm part of an organization for kids called the Kids Next Door. I was sent here by the Supreme Leader to find the Pink Diamond Rock Candy." I said. The three Diancie looked at each other and seemed to contemplate what I had said.

 _"It has been a long time since someone has come to our home."_ the middle Diancie said.

 _"Before, we had many children come here to sample the rock candy we created and they would also play with the Carbink that live here. Sometimes, a lucky Carbink would be chosen by a child to be their partner."_ the youngest Diancie said.

"What happened?" I asked.

 _"It started fifty years ago. You see, we use to share the Pink Diamond Rock Candy to those one visited here. However, adults soon found out about and became greedy."_ the oldest Diancie said.

 _"They wanted to take all of the Pink Diamond Rock Candy so they could sell it. So, they nearly destroyed our home and tried to capture us."_ the middle Diancie said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

 _"The only thing we could; we erased the memories of those who knew about this place. The children, however, we left them alone. But we told them, never to return and to never speak of this place."_ the youngest Diancie said. I looked around and saw that a small group of Carbink had come out. They each were staring at me in amazement. A very small Carbink came foward.

 _"Is it time now?"_ the Carbink asked. The Diancie nodded. The three of them formed a triangle and held their hands in front of them. Small streams of light started forming in the middle and soon, a pink diamond was created. Just as Carbink went toward the diamond, a large claw smashed through a wall of the cave and grabbed them.

 _"Sister!"_ the three Diancie yelled. Me and Rara jumped on the claw and got pulled outside. I looked and saw the Really Really Destructible Machine. What was it doing here? The glass dome opened to reveal the DCFDTL.

"Hello, Numbuh 0.6. Nice to see you again." the DCFDTL said. I felt my whole body shutting down. How was this possible? The scientists at Moonbase said my team was fine. "Now, if you would be so kind, let go of the Carbink and the diamond."

"Why? What do you want them for?" I asked.

"We plan on using them as part of our plan. We will place a shard of the Pink Diamond Rock Candy in all the Kids Next Door treehouse. Using the Carbink and diamond's combined power, we'll destroy the treehouses, leaving all Sectors completely defenseless. Then, the adults can pick them off, one by one." the DCFDTL said. I gripped my fist. Teammates or not, I could not let that happen.

"Rara, use Hyper Voice." I said. Rara jumped out and let out a loud scream, knocking the the machine back, releasing me and Carbink. I grabbed Carbink and the diamond while Rara used her feelers to catch us.

 _"Thank you."_ Carbink said.

"No problem. I'm here to help you. I'll protect you and your home Carbink." I said. As I said that, the diamond glowed. Carbink started glowing too. The diamond soon was absorbed into Carbink's body and that's when Carbink began to change. Its body grew and changed dramatically. When the light stopped, I saw that Carbink had transformed into a Diancie.

 _"Erika, please help us."_ Diancie asked. Diancie held out her hands and a small diamond formed.

"Of course I will." I said. The machine came toward us.

"So, Carbink transformed into Diancie. This will just make our plan even more successful." the DCFDTL said. They sent one of the large claws down to grab us, when two jumped on it and forced it to the ground. I looked and saw Numbuh 0.2 and Numbuh 0.5. The others jumped on and off the machine before standing in front of me.

"I don't think so, Delight Dorks!" Numbuh 0.1 exclaimed. Numbuh 0.2 turned to look at me.

"Are you okay, Numbuh 0.6?" Numbuh 0.2 asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know what's happening." I said.

"My guess is Father cloned us somehow." Numbuh 0.3 said. If that was the case, then I didn't have to hold back. Numbuh 0.5 reached into her pocket and pulled out a strange white Mega Ring.

"Here, Numbuh 0.6. Numbuh 362's gift to you. She said they named it a Z-Ring." Numbuh 0.5 said. I took the Ring and clipped it around my wrist. I noticed that a Keystone placed at the top instead of the middle. I didn't have any Pokémon that could Mega Evolve.

 _"Erika, use this."_ Diancie said, holding out the diamond. I looked the diamond and saw the symbol of Mega Evolution in the diamond. I held up my wrist and activated my Keystone. The diamond glowed brightly and Diancie became cloaked in light. Once it faded, Diancie was shown to have Mega Evolved. The DCFDTL sent the machine toward us.

"Diancie, use Diamond Storm!" I said. Diancie compressed the carbon in the air by bringing its hands closer to its head and a pink energy formed between its hands. The energy converted into diamonds as Diancie took its hands away. It shot the diamonds toward the DCFDTL and they were shot into the sky.

"Well, at least they're gone for now." Numbuh 0.4 said.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, those freaks sent a hologram taunting us and telling us that they were coming here to find the Diancie that lived deep in the cave." Numbuh 0.1 said. I sighed in relief, knowing my team was still themselves. We went back to the cave to make sure all of the Pokémon were okay. The Diancie were very grateful to us.

 _"It would seem our youngest sister has taken a shine to you."_ the oldest said. Youngest sister? That's when the new Diancie floated toward me. _"She wants to go with you."_ I looked at the former Carbink, who nodded. I looked at my team who were nodding too. I took out, not a Love Ball, but a Cherish Ball. My mom left it for me and to use it on a special Pokémon. I threw it in the air, Diancie flew up and pressed the button on the ball, opening it and being sucked into it. The ball fell back down and I caught it. The ball wiggled three times before the small light on the button went out.

"Congratulations, Numbuh 0.6." Numbuh 0.2 said.

 _"Take care of her."_ the second Diancie said.

 _"As a way of saying thank you for what you've done..."_ the third said as all three lifted up their hands. The sacks the others and I had floated foward and opened. Several different flavors of rock candy floated around and filled everyone's bags but mine. The three Diancie then summoned a large pink diamond that broke into shards and filled my sack.

 _"Thank you Sector Z."_ the three Diancie said. The six of us gathered our sacks and went back to the ship the ours had used. Numbuh 362 was very impressed and said I had succeeded in my mission. On my birthday, Sector V and Z threw me a birthday party and we had ate the Pink Diamond Rock Candy, which was the best rock candy ever. Best mission and birthday ever!


	15. Negative World

**Operation P.O.O.L.:**

 **P** revent

 **O** pposite

 **O** perative's

 **L** arceny

* * *

My Pov

We all headed over to Numbuh 4's house to swim in the new pool his family got. Bruce wore blue swim trucks, David wore red ones, Lenny wore yellow ones, Ashley wore a purple and white bathing suit and Connie wore a green and white one. I had also changed my look. My hair was longer now and went down along my back. I now wore a dress consisting of a pale beige chest section and straps over the shoulder. The rest of the dress is yellow in color with a pattern of many flowers, these being pink, dull red, orange, blue, and green, on my feet were pale brown sandals with multiple straps over the foot with a diamond piece of material adorned with tiny silver dots and four turquoise stones. Four bands go up from the foot and tie around the ankle. Around my next was a gold chain necklace with a big sky blue raindrop shaped gem in the center(Look at Pretty Rhythm Ethnic Stones: Sun Warm One Piece, Turquoise Twilight Sandals and Sky Blue Drop Necklace). The necklace had been a tenth birthday gift left by my mom. But right now, I was wearing my bathing suit.

"Isn't it kind of pointless for Numbuh 4 to have a pool?" Lenny asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you say he can't swim?" Connie asked.

"It wasn't really his decision. His parents bought the pool." I said. We got to Numbuh 4's house and saw Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 already there. With them were Numbuh 2's Vaporeon, Numbuh 3's Ducklett Grace and Numbuh 5's Shiny Starmie who she named Spiral.

"Hey guys!" Ashley called. They turned to us and waved.

"'Sup, Sector Z?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Not much." Bruce said.

"Where's Numbuh 1?" David asked.

"Lizzie's probably having a hard time deciding what to wear." Numbuh 2 said. My team each shook their heads. They had the unfortunate luck of meeting Lizzie and they could tell why I never mentioned her. Numbuh 3 rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a depressed Numbuh 4 with his Psyduck.

"Come in..." Numbuh 4 said.

"Pool party!" we all yelled, running past him. We all jumped into the pool, which was pretty big.

"Do you guys have any Water Pokémon?" Numbuh 3 asked. We all nodded. I of course sent out Mimi, Bruce sent out his Araquanid, David sent out his Shiny Lapras, Ashley sent out her Wailmer Walo, Lenny sent out his Shiny Froakie and Connie sent out her Seadra Kiki. We were having fun and soon Numbuh 1 and Lizzie showed up. While swimming, I felt something brush against my leg. I thought maybe it was Mimi, but I saw her on the other side of the pool. That's when something grabbed me and pulled me under the water. I shook it loose and surfaced, panicking.

"Guys! Help-!" I managed to scream before being pulled back under the water. I lost conciseness from inhaling too much water. When I came to, I looked and saw I was in our neighborhood, but it was completely different. I saw where Sector V's was suppose to be, but saw a metal-made treehouse with security lights moving in different directions. That's when I felt several people hug me from behind.

"Akire! You're alright!"several kids exclaimed. I looked and saw the DCFDTL, or at least kids who looked like them. These kids were wearing swimsuits as opposed to school uniforms, their hair was wild and each of their skin tones were shades of tan. "Wait. You're totally not our little sis." They each had a surfer accent.

"And you're totally not who I thought you were." I said. They let go of me.

"Have you seen our little sis, Akire? The DNK like totally came out of nowhere and took off with her." the kids said.

"No. She was telling me something about someone called Negative Numbuh 4 when the transmission cut out a couple days ago." I said.

"You're the dudette she's been talking to! Please! You've gotta like totally help us out!" the kids exclaimed.

"I will. Do you have any idea where the DNK took her?" I asked. They pointed to the large metal and weaponized treehouse.

"Freeze!" a voice yelled. The LTDFCD froze and I looked around them. I saw Sector Z and our Water Pokémon. Mimi hopped over to me.

"Guys, it's okay. They're on our side." I said. The LTDFCD turned and saw my team and both their and my teammates' eyes grew.

"This... is... weird." Ashley said.

"Guys, we have to help them. The DNK captured their sister and have somewhere in that treehouse." I said.

"Then we need to hurry." David said.

"Let's go." We started running to the treehouse. "I'm Erika. That's Bruce, Ashley, David, Connie and Lenny." I said.

"We're the Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense. Our actual names are-" the kids began, but I cut them off.

"Ecurb, Divad, Yelhsa, Ynnel and Ecnatsnoc. Since Akire's name is my name backwards, I assumed it was the same with you guys." I said. Before we made it to the treehouse, all the spotlights snapped toward us and alarms in the treehouse went off.

"Come on, dudes! We have to retreat!" the LTDFCD exclaimed. We all hurried out of there. I looked around and was horrified by what I saw. Kids were working adult jobs and adults were sitting around like kids. Anytime kids saw us, they'd dive into a hole or something and hide.

"What's going on here?!" Ashley asked. I remember Akire telling me about the DNK and how she and her siblings rebelled against them.

"Quick dudes! Into our mansion." It was actually a trailer. "Daddy, we're home!" the LTDFCD called. They stopped in front of a closet. It opened to reveal the silhouette of a man who looked like Father. Me and my team huddled close together, trembling in fear. The man fully emerged from the closet, showing that he did look like Father, with several differences( brown hair, pink glasses and pink and blue clothes).

"Oh, thank heavens children! I was so worried about you my little munchkins." Daddy said. Daddy ruffled their hair and then hugged all of them. I couldn't help but feel envious.

"Daddy, these dudes are like totally from the other side." the LTDFCD said. Daddy then began to tell us about the DNK forcing kids to do adult jobs and adults acting like kids. This world was literally backwards.

"And now, they've captured one of my little girls!" He started bawling.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back." Lenny said.

"No way dudes! If the DNK have found a way into your world, that means something terrible's about to go down." the LTDFCD said. That when several lasers blasted through a wall.

"We're under attack! Hide like cowards, kids!" Daddy exclaimed. The LTDFCD and their Pokémon(Shiny Aggron, Shiny Gardevoir, Shiny Altaria, Shiny Beedrill and Shiny Lopunny)helped us escape while they held off the DNK.

"You guys go. I have to save Akire." I said. I ran off back toward the treehouse. I carefully snuck in and started looking around for her. Where would they have put her? I was about to pass a door when I heard singing. I placed my ear against the door and realized it was a girl.

" _S.O.S. please, someone help me.  
_ _It's not healthy for me to feel this.  
_ _Y.O.U are making it hard.  
_ _I can't help but see it don't feel right."  
_ _This time, please someone come and rescue me."_

I recognized that voice. I opened the door, by that I mean I opened it by means of kicking it open, and saw a girl chained to the wall. She had brown hair down to her back, vibrant blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a pink swimsuit, a seafoam green wrap with blue floral print and wore a pink flower in her hair. Around her neck was a turquoise pendant, except hers was in a surfboard shape with a gold dome on the top. It was her, Akire Onu. Chained next to her was her now Shiny Sylveon, Maui.

"Akire!" I called. She looked up and her despaired look turned into a happy one.

"Erika! You're here! I thought you wouldn't come." Akire said. I walked over to her and picked the locks on the chains.

"Of course I would. What kind of friend would I be if I just ignored you when you needed help?" I asked. I freed Akire from her bonds and we started running through the treehouse. That's when I heard yelling. We hid behind a wall and watched as my whole team and Sector V, minus Numbuh 4, was being led away.

"We can't disobey Negative Numbuh 4. We'll be punished." Negative Numbuh 86 said.

"All the more reason to stop him now." Numbuh 1 said.

"I can tell all of you don't want to do this." Bruce said.

"They're right, Ynnaf." Akire said. All of them looked at us. "If no one takes a stand, then nothing's going to change. How much longer are all of you going to pretend that this is right?" I noticed all of them look at each other with uncertain looks.

"If you want to stop him, you have to take a stand now!" I said. Negative Numbuh 86 seemed to finally realize we were right.

Negative Numbuh 86: "You're right. I can't keep pretending this is right. We need to hurry before he can open the portal into your world." Negative Numbuh 86 said. The others unchained my team and we hurried to the public pool. We arrived to see Negative Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 5 emerging from the pool, looking completely beat. Numbuh 4 must of done it. Soon, after several operatives began taking a stand and wanting to be kids and do kid things, all others agreed on it too.

"Fine! I'm gonna make you all sorry!" Negative Numbuh 4 yelled. He dove into the pool, only to be eject back by Lizzie, who had been waiting on the other side. The DNK decided to work together and fix the damage Negative Numbuh 4 had caused. I noticed Daddy and the LTDFCD show up.

"Mr. Onu!" I called, waving to him and the LTDFCD. They looked at me and then saw Akire.

"Daddy!" Akire exclaimed. She ran and jumped into her dad's arms. He hugged her so tight.

"Oh, Akire! Thank heavens you're all right!" Daddy happily exclaimed.

"Akire!" the LTDFCD exclaimed. Daddy set her down just before they tackled her into a hug. Their Pokémon tackled Maui into a hug. Just before we left, Akire told me that the compact I had would be the only portal between our worlds. Me and Sector Z waved good-bye to our counterparts before jumping into the pool and returning home.


End file.
